Tears On You (ChanBaek)
by infibigg7.karinaartanzl
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang namja yang selalu berusaha mengubah takdir hidupnya. Park Yoo Chan seorang namja yang membuat baekhyun jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, namun siapa kira bahwa namja itu autis Ketika semua berubah gelap, datang kembali seseorang yang membuat baekhyun berdebar lagi. Seorang kakak dari namja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Park Chanyeol
1. chapter 1

FF ini mempunyai alur yang maju mundur. Diharapkan bacanya urut aja chingu biar gak bingung.

Aku merindukanmu..

Aku menyayangimu..

Aku membutuhkanmu...

Aku mencintaimu..

Kota ini menjadi potret bisu hidupku. Hidup seorang namja aneh yang mencoba mengubah takdir hidup sendiri. Disinilah aku lahir dan tumbuh, bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya. Anggap saja aku bodoh karena mencintainya yang tidak normal. Tapi inilah cinta.. Yang mampu memberikan kekuatan untukku melanjutkan hidup yang lebih baik dan lebih bahagia.

Dia membawaku ke dalam dunianya yang bahagia di pandang mata, namun menyakitkan di dalamnya. Andai aku jeli.. Aku akan membawanya cepat pergi dari keterpurukannya. Namun semuanya terlambat...

Aku dari awal memang sudah bodoh, aku menyesal? Sangat! Hingga aku bukanlah diriku. Tiap malam kau hanya datang dalam mimpi burukku.. Kenapa?

Hingga suatu tabir membuka rahasia. Aku telah mendapatkan kebenarannya. Hingga kami dipertemukan kembali. Bukan seseorang yang sama tapi mendekati kesamaan..

Aku hanya bisa berharap agar kebahagian yang pasang surut ini segera stabil. Hatiku lelah harus selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir. Air mata yang terus mengalir. Dua air mata yang berbeda.. Haru dan duka. Kau memberikan semuanya. Air mata padamu..

Kembalilah padaku..

Iya.. Aku..

Byun Baekhyun-mu...

Tbc


	2. toy 2

"apakah semuanya sudah siap? "

"apakah anda siap Tuan Byun? "

"ne. "

"kembali lagi bersama saya Im Yoona di 3600's talk show. "

Prokprokprokprokprok

Seoul bukan lagi menjadi tepat meditasi. Hiruk pikuk seoul menjadi keserasian dalam berbisnis hiburan. Agensi musik dan stasium TV baik lokal maupun asing banyak yang menjamur di seoul. Banyak agensi yang mencetak idol dan aktor yang mendunia. Stasiun tv yang saling berlomba menaikan rating penonton. Tak jauh seperti saat ini, variety show dan talk show menjadi acara terfavorit setelah channel drama.

Stasiun tv yang terkenal di korea dan beberapa negara yaitu MBC juga sedang dalam rangka menaikkan rating penonton. Sudah 2 tahun 3600's talk show disiarkan namun belum kunjung menyita perhatian banyak pecinta talk show. Banyak idol yang belum atau mungkin tidak menanggapi undangan dari acara tersebut. Maka beralihlah dari bulan lalu menjadikan acara mereka sebagai motivation talk show. Yaitu acara yang melibatkan orang-orang yang patuh dijadikan motivator masyarakat korea, yang tindakannya dapat menyentuk simpati dan empati orang lain.

"kali ini saya bersama seorang pemuda yang baru-baru ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan di media sosial. Kami sangat beruntung saat mengirim undangan untuk datang ke acara ini, dia dengan senang hati menyetujui dan hari ini datang sebagai tamu spesial. Berikan tepuk tangan kepada Byun Baekhyun.. " ucap yoona selaku mc acara tersebut mempersilahkan tamunya yang baru saja datang ke stage.

"annyeong haseyo.." sapa baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badan kepada seluruh penonton di studio .

"silahkan duduk tuan byun.. "

Baekhyun pun duduk di sofa tamu. Di hadapannya suadah berjejer kamera, para penonton banyak pula yang mengambil gambarnya. Lelaki mungil nan cantik itu menampilkan senyum ramahnya ke hadapan kamera dan penonton.

"baekhyun-sshi anda terlihat tampan sekali hari ini.. Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda bersama kami.. "

"ne.. Saya juga berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mengundang saya. "

"baekhyun-sshi, anda saat ini menjadi buah bibir masyarakat, anda pasti sudah tahu itu?"

"ne.. Uh... Saya juga memiliki akun beberapa media sosial, banyak yang memberikan komentar di postingan saya. "

"kalau tidak salah anda menjadi ketua komunitas peduli sosial di korea selatan dan anda juga menjadi anggota komunitas peduli anak-anak tuna wisma di china, tuan byun? "

"ne.. Saya sudah menjadi anggota keduanya sejak kuliah. Dan saat ini saya dan teman-teman saya yang lain membuat komunitas yang kami sebut Caring for Mentalillness Community. yaitu sebuah komunitas yang peduli terhadap pengidap cacat mental, atau penyakit mental lainnya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya itu, kami juga memperhatikan beberapa kelainan mental dan saraf bawaan seperti penderita disleksia, autis, dan sejenisnya. "

"itu sangat menarik tuan byun. Apakah ini murni dari keinginan anda? "

"tentu saja. Saat masuk universitas saya bertemu dengan seorang senior yang menjadi anggota komunitas sosial. Dia bilang saya memiliki kepribadian yang hangat jadi dia mengajak saya untuk ikut serta dalam komunitas tersebut. Saya begitu nyaman dan terenyuh ketika merasakan oh.. Jadi seperti ini rasanya peduli kepada orang lain apalagi yang tidak sesempurna manusia pada normalnya. "

"anda orang yang penuh empati tuan byun. Hehe.. Jarang sekali pemuda seumuran anda yang memilih meluangkan waktu dan tenaga untuk kegiatan yang membantu orang lain seperti anda. "

"oleh karena itu saya harap setelah acara ini. Semakin banyak yang berempati terhadap orang lain. "

"em.. Tuan byun.. Saya harap anda tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan saya setelah ini. Tapi kami benar-benar penasaran tentang ini. "

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk mempersilahkan Yoona untuk meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"baekhyun-sshi.. Saya mendengar anda memndirikan komunitas berharga tersebut tidak hanya karena rasa empati anda yang tinggi. Tapi.. Ada orang lain yang mendorong hati anda menjadi seperti sekarang ini.. Ada yang memberikan informasi tentang seseorang bernama Channie yang sangat berharga dalam hidup anda. Apakah anda bisa menceritakan sedikit tentang itu baekhyun-sshi..?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih celat dari sebelumnya. Ini yang ia takutkan.. Menguak kembali masa-masa termanis sekaligus terburuknya. Mengingat ia hampir mati karena harus berperang dengan rasa takut dan kegilaannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia kembali menatap Yoona dan tersenyum.

"Channie...

Tbc


	3. toy 3

Mulai chapter ini adalah cerita dalam cerita.

Author pov

Menunggu dalam diam adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Apalagi sesuatu yg gk pasti ~ Baek's Quotes 1

Terlihat seorang namja cantik tengah membolak-balikkan ponsel sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Byun Baekhyun namja yang baru saja lulus dari SMU dan satu bulan yang lalu menjalani tes wawancara masuk Universitas. Semenjak kelulusan ada saja tingkah lakunya yang membuat orang di dekatnya ngelus dada. Hem..

Ottokae.. Kenapa pertanyaan mereka sulit

Eomma.. Aku ingin masuk Universitas Dongeui.

Appa.. Mereka belum menelponku..

Eomma..

Ya.. Begitulah setiap hari rengekan baekhyun yang gundah gulana menyusahkan orang sekitar karena pihak universitas belum menelponnya untuk di terima. Harapan baekhyun sih begitu..

Drrttt.. Drrtt..

Baekhyun yang sedang menenggelamkan wajah di bantalnya tersentak karena handphonenya bergetar. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.. Ia langsung mengangkat kegirangan..

"yeobseoyo.. Universitas Dongeui? "

"yak!! Aku Luhan byun. "

"eoh? Ada apa lu..? " ucap baekhyun mendadak lesu

"jangan lesu seperti itu baek.. Padahal aku pengen ngasih kabar baik. "

"eoh? "

"aku... DITERIMA DI UNIVERSITAS DONGEUI. HUWAAA.. "

"aiissshh.. Lu.. Jangan berteriak juga kali!! "

"hehehe.. Mian.. Bagaimana denganmu baek? "

"mereka belum menelponku.. " ucap baekhyun semakin lesu.

"mian baek.. Sepertinya hanya aku yang diterima. Kau cari saja universitas lain.. " luhan terkekeh karena berhasil mengerjai baekhyun.

"yak!!! Bukannya menghibur malah..."

"hehe.. Mian.. Sabar saja baek.. Aku yakin kita bakal satu sekolah lagi.. Mungkin saja signalmu jelek, jadi telepon mereka tidak bisa masuk. Coba saja nunggu di atap baek. Hehe"

"kau benar lu.. Okey.. Aku ke atap sekarang. "

"yak! Aku cuma bercan.. "

Tut

Baekhyun memutuskan telepon luhan dan segera berlari ke atap.

Baekhyun pov

Aku segera berlari ke atap setelah memutus telepon luhan. Asal kalian tahu.. Aku menunggu telepon dari universitas dongeui sejak seminggu yang lalu. Temanku kyungsoo sudah di telepon sejak minggu lalu, luhan baru saja.. Aku? Padahal lusa sudah waktunya masuk universitas. Jangan tanya lagi gimana perasaanku.. Antara sedih, cemas, gelisah, takut campur aduk.

"waahh.. Indahnya..."

Aku takjub dengan keindahan busan malam ketika dilihat dari atap. Lampu gemerlap, ditambah langit hari ini tidak mendung. Rasi scorpion bersama venus di timurnya menambah keindahan langit malam. Jika tahu dari dulu disini sangat indah, setiap suntuk aku pasti akan menjadikan atap ini sebagai markasku. Hehehe.

Aku melentangkan tubuhku di atap. Tak peduli mungkin saja atap rumahku kotor, dan juga cuaca dinginnya. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak menikmati suasana yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku gak memilih Universitas di seoul, padahal universitas disana terbaik. Itu karena hatiku berada di busan. Aku lahir dan tumbuh di busan. Appa dan eomma pun tak pernah meninggalkan busan. Keluarga kecil ini terbentuk dari kerja keras mereka. Mereka bilang sekeras apapun hidup mereka sebelum aku lahir. Keringat mereka yang menetes terganti oleh lahirnya aku yang melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka. Terkadang aku menyesal jika menyakiti hati mereka..

Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt..

"yeobseoyo.. "

"ne.. Saya sendiri. "

"mwo? Tunggu... Ini dari universitas Dongeui?"

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"HUWAAAA.. EOMMA APPA.. AKU DITERIMA DI UNIVERSITAS DONGEUI... "

Tbc


	4. toy 4

Tuhan selalu memberikan kejutan yang tak terduga. Oleh karena itu hiduplah seperti yang Tuhan mau dan jadilah kekasihnya. ~ Baek's Quotes 2

Baekhyun pov

Hari yang ku tunggu sudah tiba, hari pertama menyandang status mahasiswa. Byun Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran Hewan Universitas Dongeui. Sebenarnya aku bukan maniak hewan. Hanya saja kakekku memiliki peternakan kuda , aku juga punya kuda putih kesayangan tanpa nama. Tapi aku sering memanggilnya dengan Baby. Hehe

"Baekhyun!! "

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati luhan dan kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangan ke arah ku. Aku tersenyum dan berlari segera menemui mereka.

Bruk

"akhh!! "

Sial! Ada saja musibah di awal yang baik. Aku mengusap hidungku yang baru saja mencium lantai kampus. Aku ingin melihat siapa yang sudah membuatku jatuh tengkurap..

"gwenchana? "

Omo.. Apa dia senior? Kelihatannya seperti itu. Keren..

"ehem.. Kau tak apa? Maafkan aku, aku tadi terburu-buru. Kau mahasiswa baru ya? "

"eoh.. Ne. Sunbae... "

"panggil saja aku Changmin."

"mianhaeyo changmin sunbae. Aku yang salah.. "

"tak apa. Bersiap-siaplah sebentar lagi mahasiswa baru akan kumpul di aula. "

Changmin sunbae menepuk bahuku pelan, aku rasa dia namja yang baik. Mana ada senior yang bersikap seperti itu dengan juniornya.

Aku sibuk mengingat kejadian baru saja hingga tidak sadar Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di sampingku. Oke mereka memang selalu saja khawatir walau aku hanya tertusuk duri. Itu berlebihan bukan.. Tapi merekalah salah satu kebahagiaanku. Kami adalah karib sejak umur 4 tahun. Orang bilang persahabatan yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari 8 tahun maka akan menjadi sahabat selamanya. Aku tidak peduli walau setiap orang menganggap persahabatan kami seperti persahabatan kaum yeoja. Dan mereka bilang kami seperti kaum gay. Asal mereka tahu memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Apa salahnya kalau kita ditakdirkan seperti ini..

Kami bertiga lahir di tahun yang sama, hanya bulannya yg berbeda. Luhan adalah yang tertua, ia dijuluki barbie karena wajahnya yang cantik. Ya.. Walau dia terus menyangkal itu. Lihat saja berapa banyak koleksi hello kittinya. Dia cerewet dan agak kasar omongannya, tapi dia namja yang sangat baik . Aku tidak menemukan jiwa evil dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo yang paling muda, berbalik dengan sifat luhan, kyungsoo adalah namja pendiam yang manis. Dia selalu membawa handycam dan camera kemanapun ia pergi. Seakan akan itu bagian dari hidupnya. Memang benar, aku cukup kasihan dengannya. Orang tuanya lama bercerai, ia sekarang tinggal bersama bibinya. Sebagai penghibur, ia selalu merekam kegiatannya dan kegiatan orang lain yang menurutnya menarik dan dijadikannya sebuah memori. Kyungsoo bilang hal itu akan menjadi obat ketika ia merasa kesepian. Tenang saja kyungsoo aku dan luhan akan selalu bersamamu..

"hai.. "

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku karena panggilan seseorang.

"eoh? Changmin sunbae? "

"rupanya masih mengingatku. Hehe."

Ya ampun.. Sunbaeku satu ini benar-benar keren. Belum lagi dia namja yang ramah dan jangan lupakan senyumnya.. Haah..

" Kau melamun? "

Bodoh kau byun baekhyun. Kau melamunkan orang yang sedang di depanmu.

"ah.. Haha.. A..ani.. Sunbae ada apa kemari? "

"kenapa? Ini kan tempat umum. Semua mahasiswa bisa disini. Lagi pula aku juga seniornya. "

Lagi-lagi kau bodoh byun baekhyun. Kemana otak cerdasmu ini..?

"kita belum berkenalan. Btw siapa namamu? "

"byun baekhyun. Sunbae bisa memanggilku baekhyun. "

"nama yang manis.. Begini baek.. Sepertinya kau namja yang hangat. Aku harap kau tertarik untuk masuk komunitas kami. "

"komunitas apa sunbae? "

"komunitas sosial peduli terhadap anak-anak tuna wisma, cacat mental, dan sejenisnya. Bagaimana baek? "

Ya ampun.. Aku belum pernah ikut komunitas apapun selama sekolah. Jangankan koomunitas, daftar jadi anggota organisasi aja selalu ditolak. Tapi.. Apa salahnya.. Lagi pula kan bisa kenal banyak senior keren plus baik seperti changmin sunbae..

Author pov

Baekhyun menerima tawaran Changmin. Dia pun mengajak kyungsoo dan Luhan. Berhubung Luhan tidak suka dengan yang namanya komunitas, Entah komunitas apapun itu. Akhirnya hanya kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang bergabung.

"baek.. Nanti pukul 5 sore kumpul ya di markas kita di timur perpus. Oh ya jangan lupa dengan temanmu.. Em.. Siapa tadi namanya..? "

"kyungsoo, do kyungsoo. "

"ah ya.. Eh? Hanya satu? "

"ne sunbae, Luhan tidak berminat. "

"baiklah. Kami tunggu loh ya. Dah.. Aku balik ke kelas dulu. Waktunya kelas dosen Shim.. Errr.. Kau tahu.. Dia menakutkan. "

"haha.. Sip.. "

Baekhyun pov

Kelakuan Changmin sunbae selalu membuatku tertawa. Entahlah.. Antara dewasa dan konyol, aku rasa changmin sunbae adalah keduanya. Haha. Oh.. Iya.. Changmin sunbae adalah mahasiswa fakultas manajemen keuangan. Wow.. Pasti pinter nih ngelola dolar.. Kekekek

05.00 pm, markas komunitas sosial

"akhirnya kalian datang juga. " ucap changmin sunbae setrlah aku dan kyungsoo masuk.

"tentu saja kami datang sunbae. "

"eoh? Anggota baru kita manis sekali. Waah.. Changmin langsung tancap aja nih tau ada yang bening. "

Aku menyembunyikan wajah malu karena ucapan yang sepertinya teman changmin sunbae. Aku melihat changmin sunbae memberikan death glarenya. Haha

"biasa baek.. Ya gini lah kita kalau kumpul. Jadi biasa aja ya.. "

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Changmin sunbae mengenalkan beberapa anggota senior dan junior seangkatanku. Mungkin karena otakku yang jenius aku langsung hafal seluruh anggota. Ada Donghae Sunbae, ketua komunitas ini, trus Taemin sunbae anak hitz btw katanya dia jago dance loh, Minho sunbae, em.. Dia tampan, kyuhyun sunbae yang katanya evil, jessica sunbae dan Tiffany sunbae, mereka berdua adalah duo yeoja senior yang masuk ke komunitas ini. Trus ada lagi Jaehyun, mark, jhonny, yeri, dan seulgi yang baru saja bergabung sama sepertiku.

Aku senang karena aku dapat diterima dengan baik. Mereka juga anak-anak yang asik. Hehe.. Dan ngomong-ngomong.. Aku dan kyungsok sudah mendapat tugas pertama, yaitu mendata anak-anak tuna wisma yang masih terlantar di busan. Dan juga aku sekelompok dengan kyungsoo, jaehyun dan mark.

Okey...fighting!!!!

Tbc


	5. toy 5

Bukan takdir yang menciptakan kebahagiaan kita, tapi kitalah yang menciptakan kebahagian dengan mengubah takdir. ~ Baek's Quotes 3

Author pov

Baekhyun adalah namja yang selalu berusaha mengubah takdir hidupnya. Dia menyimpan buku sejenis diary yang selalu ia isi dengan kata-kata motivasi. Masa lalu yang membuatnya seperti itu.. Dia pernah menjadi pasien psikiatri dan menjalani beberapa kali hypnoterapi. Baekhyun menderita anxiety disorder yaitu sejenis kelainan mental yang disebabkan oleh trauma dan pobia. Kecemasan, ketakutan, jika kambuh.. Bisa jadi orang sekitarnya kelabakan untuk mencari obat penenang.

Flashback

"baekkie.. Baekkie.. Kemarilah.. Lulu mau nunjukin sesuatu. "

Namja mungil berusia 12 tahun menghentikan kegitannya membangun istana pasir dan berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang berasa di bawah pohon kelapa.

"baekkie...lihatlah.. Aku menemukan bayi kepiting lucu. "

"aahh.. Baekkie mau memegangnya.. "

"akh!! Hisk.. Hisk.. Lulu.. Tangan baekkie berdarah.. Hisk.. Kepitingnya nakal cubit tangan baekkie.. Hisk.. "

"baekkie.. Berhentilah menangis. Aku panggilkan bibi Byun dulu ya.. Baekkie tunggu sini. "

Luhan berlari meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri untuk memanggil eomma baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terisak sambil memegangi lukanya. Tiba-tiba..

"hmmmpppttt.. "

Seseorang membius baekhyun dan segera membawa baekhyun ke dalam jeep hitam. Telah terjadi penculikan rupanya..

"baekkie... Eoh? Baekkie.. Kemana? "

"baekkie dimana lu? "

"tadi disini bibi. Lulu yakin. "

Luhan dan nyonya byun panik karena tidak melihat keberadaan baekhyun. Mereka memanggil tuan byun juga orang tua luhan dan segera mencari kemana perginya baekhyun.

"hisk..hisk.. Baekkie sayang.. Dimana kau nak.. Hisk..hisk.. "

"tenanglah tae. . Aku yakin baekhyun pasti ketemu. " ucap ny. Xi

"Tuan, Nyonya apa ada masalah? "

Tanya seorang pedangang es tiba-tiba.

"anak kami hilang. 2 jam yang lalu baru saja ditinggalkan di bawah pohon kelapa ini. "

"eoh? Anak kecil yang menangis tadi? "

"ne.. Apa tuan tau?! "

"saya kira tadi yang membawa orang tuanya. Dia digendong oleh namja paruh baya, dan membawanya dengan jeep hitam. "

"namja paruh baya? Tunggu.. Kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ciri fisiknya? " tanya tuan byun

"dia tinggi, putih, memakai kaca mata, ah iya.. Tadi aku melihat tatto naga di lengan kirinya. "

"tatto naga? Brengsek!!! "

Tuan byun segera menelpon polisi. Ia tahu siapa pelaku penculikan anaknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik tirinya Nickhun. Adiknya itu masih menyimpan dendam karena Chansu menikahi Taeyeon yeoja yang ia cintai sejak lama.

Disisi lain.. Baekhyun mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"dimana aku? Eomma.. Appa.. Hisk.. "

Dengan kaki dan tangan yang diikat, ia terbaring di sebuah kamar yang asing.

Cklek

"sudah bangun huh anak manis? "

"si..siapa kau? "

"kau tidak tahu ya? Aku pamanmu anak manis.. "

"pa..paman? "

"hem.. Appamu kejam sekali tidak pernah menceritakan tentang adiknya. "

Nickhun mengelus lembut pipi baekhyun dan mengendus leher mulus baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin meringsut, tubuhnya gemetar, dan sekarang ia ketakutan.

Drrtt... Drrtt..

"sial!! Siapa yang mengganggu kegiatanku?!"

Nickhun keluar kamar dan beranjak menerima telepon.

"eomma.. Appa.. Baekkie takut.."

Setelah lebih dari 2 jam nickhun kembali lagi ke kamar baekhyun dalam keadaan mabuk. Baekhyun sedari tadi tidak tidur semakin ketakutan melihat penampilan pamannya itu.

"hisk..hisk.. Jangan.. "

Plak

Nickhun menampar pipi mulus baekhyun dan mulai menindihi baekhyun. Baekhyun terus meronta dan berteriak untuk dilepaskan. Air mata dan keringatnya membasahi tubuhnya.

Brak

"BAEKHYUN!!??"

Polisi dan orang tua baekhyun datang tepat pada waktunya. Nickhun segera diringkus oleh polisi.

Keadaan semakin kacau saat keadaan baekhyun memburuk. Lada akhirnya ia di bawa ke amerika selama 2 tahun untuk berobat.

Flashback off

TIINNNN... TIINNN.. TIIINN...

BRAK

"Yak!! Jae.. Apa yang kau lakukan? " teriak baekhyun setelah sadar dari lamunannya

"se..sepertinya.. Ak..aku menabrak seseorang. "

"MWOO?! " semua yang berada dalam mobil kaget sekaligus ketakutan. Mereka segera keluar melihat seseorang yang ditabrak.

"oh.. Tidak.. Ah... Ottokae.. "

Baekhyun panik melihat keadaan seseorang itu, tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengucur di keningnya.

"ki..kita tinggalkan saja.. " ucap mark dan langsung mendapatkan death glare dari 3 orang yang lain.

"ah.. Maksudku.. Segera kita bawa ke rumah sakit.. "

Baekhyun, kyungsoo, jaehyun, dan mark membawa namja yang ditabrak tadi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mereka sudah melupakan tugas mereka untuk mendata tuna wisma.

Mereka berempat menunggu di depan ICU. Baekhyun yang terus mondar mandir karena gugup, jaehyun yang kakinya terus bergetar karena takut jika ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian tadi dan melaporkannya ke polisi. Kyungsoo dan mark hanya menghela nafas melihat kedua temannya yang tidak bisa tenang.

Cklek

"dokter.. Bagaimana keadaannya? "

"siapa disini yang keluarga pasien? "

"eh? "

Mereka berempat salung berpandangan. Ini dia.. Mereka bingung harus jawab bagaimana karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal namja yang ditabrak tadi.

"keluarganya belum datang. Kami temannya. " ucap baekhyun

"kalau begitu saya sampaikan kepada kalian saja. Betis kirinya patah, dokter spesialis ortopedi sudah menanganinya. Dia akan baik-baik saja, jika sampai nanti sore dia belum sadar, kalian tolong panggil dokter yang bertugas. "

"ne.. Gamsa hamnida.. "

Mereka berempat menghela nafas lega. Mereka segera masuk ke ruangan untuk melihat keadaan namja yang habis ditabraknya tadi.

Tubuhnya tinggi, agak kurus, kulitnya bersih, telinganya lebar, begitulah kesan pertama yang diambil baekhyun setelah melihat namja yang ditabraknya tadi.

"baek.. Sebaiknya kau dan kyungsoo menunggunya disini. Aku dan mark akan menyelesaikan tugas. " ucap jaehyun.

"baiklah. Hati-hati.. "

Jaehyun dan mark pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo di rumah sakit.

Baekhyun pov

Hari yang buruk.. Benar-benar buruk. Aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Jaehyun yang kurang fokus atau memang namja ini yang lalai.

Aku duduk di kursi samping ranjang pasien. Aku memandangi setiap inci dari wajahnya. Entahlah.. Kenapa namja ini terlihat tampan meskipun sedang menutup mata dan perban yang melingkar di kepalanya. Bibirnya seksi, hidung mancungnya, oh... Sadarlah byun baekhyun.. Kau mungkin bisa memujinya sekarang. Jika nanti orang di hadapanmu ini sadar, entah apa yang terjadi.. Kalau meminta ganti rugi.. Aish.. Tabunganku saja di gunakan iuran untuk mengobati namja ini..

"Channie.. Dimana.. Channie..dimana..? "

"omo?? Kau sudah sadar? Kyungsoo-ya.. "

Tbc


	6. toy 6

Aku duduk di kursi samping ranjang pasien. Aku memandangi setiap inci dari wajahnya. Entahlah.. Kenapa namja ini terlihat tampan meskipun sedang menutup mata dan perban yang melingkar di kepalanya. Bibirnya seksi, hidung mancungnya, oh... Sadarlah byun baekhyun.. Kau mungkin bisa memujinya sekarang. Jika nanti orang di hadapanmu ini sadar, entah apa yang terjadi.. Kalau meminta ganti rugi.. Aish.. Tabunganku saja di gunakan iuran untuk mengobati namja ini..

"Channie.. Dimana.. Channie..dimana..? "

"omo?? Kau sudah sadar? Kyungsoo-ya.. "

Kau disebut terhebat karena bisa menerima kekuranganmu dan menghargai kekurangan orang lain~ Baek's Quotes 4

Baekhyun pov

Aku terkejut karena namja itu sadar secepatnya. Aku memanggil kyungsoo dan dengan segera kyungsoo menghampiriku.

"Channie... Dimana? Channie dimana? Kepala channie sakit.. Akh.. Kaki channie juga.. Channie dimana? Jangan sakiti channie... Jangan.. "

Aku dan kyungsoo saling berpandangan.

"baek... Dia.. Baik-baik saja kan? Otak dan sarafnya tidak putus kan karena tertbrak tadi? "

"yak!! Jangan menakut-nakutiku kyung... "

"channie dimana? Hisk channie hisk dimana? "

Aku menelan ludah kasar. Aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi terhadapnya. Apa benar ada saraf yang putus.. Kenapa sikapnya seperti anak kecil? Dia.. Sudah dewasa bukan? Oh tidak.. Eomma.. Tolong aku...

"baek.. Aku sudah memencet tombolnya. Suster akan kemari.. "

Cklek

"ada apa tuan? Oh.. Pasien sudah sadar ya.. Sebentar saya akan memanggil dokter. " suster tadi keluar kembali untuk memanggil dokter.

"channie sakit.. Hisk... Channie sakit.. Hisk..hisk..hisk.. "

"kyung.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

"Ya Tuhan.. Aku berjanji akan berbakti kepada nenekku setelah ini. Tetapi jangan biarkan namja ini bermasalah.. " ucap kyungsoo sambil menautkan tangannya dan menopangkan di dagu untuk memohon

Sungguh konyol memang sahabatku satu ini.

Tak lama dokter datang bersama suster yang tadi. Namja itu terus merengek dan berkata

Channie sakit.. Channie dimana..

Dan terus diulang-ulang. Aku berpikir keras.. Apakah...

"sepertinya pasien memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Kau tahu.. Autis. Kau hanya perlu hati-hati dan membiasakan dirinya kembali normal setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Hanya itu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Untuk kakinya minumkan obatnya secara teratur dan kontrol secara rutin. "

Benar... Ini sudah kuduga. Ada yang tidak normal dengan sikap namja ini. Aku turut prihatin mengetahuinya. Dia namja yang tampan tapi sayang.. Heemm...

"channie dimana? Channie dimana? "

Dokter dan suster agak kesusahan menenangkan namja ini. Aku menahan suster yang akan menyuntikkan obat penenang.

"na..namamu channie? "

"channie sakit.. Channie sakit.. "

Aku memberanikan diri menyentuh dan membelai lembut tangannya berusaha menenangkannya.

"cannie di rumah sakit.. Channie habis jatuh sebentar lagi pasti akan sembuh. "

Ajaibnya ia berhenti merengek. Aku menelan salivaku kasar saat ia menatap mataku. Jantungku berdetang kencang.

"channie habis jatuh ya? " tanyanya

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Tak lama ia mulai tenang dan berhenti merengek. Dokter dan suster meninggalkan kami setelah memberikan beberapa vitamin.

"Channie mau susu? "

"Channie mau susu pisang.. "

"em.. Tapi adanya coklat. "

"channie gak suka.. Channie gak suka. "

"baiklah.. Kalau begitu channie mau permen, tapi aku tidak tahu rasa apa. Kau mau coba.. Kali saja ada rasa pisang.. "

"channie mau.. Channie mau.. "

Aku mengambil vitamin dan obag yang diberikan dokter tadi.

"tapi channie harus berjanji untuk menelan permen yang baekkie kasih dan tidak boleh membuangnya. Otte. "

"channie janji.. "

Aku memintanya untuk membuka mulut dan memasukkan satu persatu obat dan vitaminnya. Awalnya dia merengek karena merasakan pahit. Namun aku tersenyum karena dia berusaha menelan obatnya dengan ekspresi kepahitan. Sebenarnya aku kasihan..tapi mau bagaimana lagi..

Semoga ini bukan delusi keabadian, dia seorang autis yang cenderung hyperactive, aku lebih menyukainya karena ia bersahabat dengan orang lain. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku.. Apa dia memiliki keluarga? Sudah pasti iya, melihat keadaannya yang keterbelakangan namun sekilas terlihat seperti orang normal.

Seorang suster masuk dengan membawa seember air hangat. Jangan bilang...

Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Kyungsoo berpura-pura tuli dan menyibukkan diri. Awas saja kau mata belo..

Haruskah? Haruskah aku melakukannya.. Tenang baek.. Bukankah sama-sama namja..

"eh.. Channie.. Mau mandi apa di lap saja? "

Yak!! Jawab aku..jangan pasang senyum polos begitu.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dan mulai mengambil washlap untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Yak.. Kenapa kancing bajunya susah sekali di buka.

Oke.. Akhirnya.. Aku membersihkan setiap inci tubuhnya. Eh.. Bukan setiap inci. Hanya wajah, dada, punggung, tangan, leher, dan kaki. Kalau daerah itu.. Ah syudahlah, aku tidak mau.

Glup

Kenapa namja autis ini malah terlihat seksi. Jangan pasang senyum tak berdosa itu bodoh..!! Aish.. Tenang baek.. Tenang..

"Channie mau pipis.. "

What the...

"kyung.. "

"ah... Aku ada telepon. "

Kyungsoo selalu beralasan. Awas saja kau bogel..

"chan.. Channie.. Mau pipis ya? "

Dia hanya mengangguk lucu, dan sialnya kenapa harus aku.. Eomma..

Tbc


	7. toy 7

Kenapa namja autis ini malah terlihat seksi. Jangan pasang senyum tak berdosa itu bodoh..!! Aish.. Tenang baek.. Tenang..

"Channie mau pipis.. "

What the...

"kyung.. "

"ah... Aku ada telepon. "

Kyungsoo selalu beralasan. Awas saja kau bogel..

"chan.. Channie.. Mau pipis ya? "

Dia hanya mengangguk lucu, dan sialnya kenapa harus aku.. Eomma..

Aku bukan suci juga bukan hina. Aku berada di antaranya karena aku hanya seorang Manusia biasa. ~ Baek's Quotes 5

Baekhyun pov

Logikaku berkata untuk meninggalkan hal yang menurutnya parasit, tapi hari ini naluri memenangkannya. Channie berhasil menarik empatiku. Tidak instan, tapi seolah-olah melihatnya saja hatiku berlainan dengan akalku. Bukan keterbelakangnya yang membuatku seperti orang linglung, entahlah aku tidak tahu menahu, aku yakin ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Perasaan aneh dan keinginan untuk selalu melindungi muncul jauh dalam lubuk hatiku. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Menghukum atau mengapresiasi namja yang baru saja kukenal yang sudah membuatku merasa gila?

Sudah hari ke tiga aku menemani channie di rumah sakit, dan beruntungnya hari ini adalah hari terakhir dan dia bisa pulang?

Pulang?

Pulang?

Oke.. Kali ini benar-benar serius. Oh ayolah.. Apakah dia dapat menyebutkan alamat tempat tinggalnya?

"Channie.. Kau tinggal di mana? "

"momma zy.. Momma zy.. "

"momma zy? "

"momma zy.. Channie tinggal bersama momma zy.. "

Aku menyerah.. Tentu saja dia ingat dengan siapa dan setiap inci tempat tinggalnya. Tapi kan busan luas, haruskah aku mencari ke setiap sudut dan pedesaan?

Jaehyun, mark, dan kyungsoo mencoba mencari solusi tentang masalah ini. Setelah banyak pertimbangan, jaehyun yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas channie, berniat membawa channie di apartemen miliknya sambil mencari mommy zy yang ia sebutkan. Keputusan ini memang menguntungkan secara sepihak, tetap saja aku yang harus mengurusnya di apartemen jaehyun. Sedangkan jaehyun beralasan harus menemani eommanya di rumah keluarganya karena appanya pergi ke jepang, mark anak seorang jenderal, aturan keluarganya sangat ketat sehingga ia tidak mungkin merawat channir, kyungsoo.. Em.. Mungkin dia sedikit bermanfaat. Asal kalian tahu dia terus merekam tiap inci kejadian buruk ini.

Author pov

Apartemen xx, no 88

Terlihat 5 orang namja memasuki apartemen yang terlihat baru dan sederhana. Mereka adalah baekhyun, kyungsoo, mark, dan jaehyun tentunya sebagai pemilik apartemen. Oh jangan lupakan pendatang baru yaitu channie yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Ia nampak melongo melihat seisi apartemen. Entah kenapa dia begitu senang sambil menyunggingkan senyum pepsoden.

Setelah menata kamar dan barang-barang yang di butuhkan, jaehyun, mark, dan kyungsoo pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sekarang tinggallah channie yang tertidur dengan kepalanya berada di paha seorang namja cantik byun baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalus lembut surai hitam channie. Jemari lentiknya tak henti-hentinya memainkan rambut ikal channie dan matanya menatap hangat wajah namja yang sedang tertidur pulas di pahanya.

'jangan anggap aku gila karena memperlakukannya seperti seorang yang istimewa. Bukan karena kasihan, karena aku mempunyai sisi yang manusiawi, namja di pangkuanku ini adalah namja tak berdosa, ia terlahir cacat bukan berarti memiliki takdir yang buruk. Aku akan segera tahu, mengapa ia dipertemukan denganku, dan seakan-akan hatiku tak mampu melepasnya. ' batin baekhyun

"baekhyun-ah.. Baekhyun-ah.. Cepat bangun.. "

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata dan mendapati kyungsoo sudang berpakaian rapi di sisinya. Ia baru saja ingin bangkit, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya karena ia menyadari posisinya dengan channie sangat intim. Tanggan channie yang memeluk perutnya erat dan wajah channie yang ditenggelamkan di ceruk leher baekhyun.

"ekhem.. Apa kau masih ingin dengan posisi seperti itu? " ledek kyungsoo sambil memegang handycam di tangannya mereka momen yang tak boleh terlewatkan ini.

Baekhyum dengan hati-hati memindahkan tangan channie yang berada di perutnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menstabilkan wajahnya yang merona. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihatnya sedangkan channie tidak terusik dalam tidurnya.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk baekhyun dan channie. Kyungsoo sudah sarapan bersama keluarganya dan dia akan ke kampus segera karena jadwalnya kelas pagi.

"baek.. Kau kelas sore bukan? Aku sudah menelpon luhan untuk kemari untuk menemanimu menjaga channie. Nanti siang aku masih ada keperluan di toko buku. Jadi tunggu aku sampai aku datang. "

"ayey captain. "

Ting tong

Cklek

"BAEKHYUNEEEE... "

Jangan tanya, siapa lagi yang bertingkah konyol, kadang menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan kalau bukan si barbie kitty Luhan.

"oy rusa china.. Tak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu. Dokter THT akan mendapat banyak pasien karenamu. "

Ledek kyungsok dengan wajah datarnya.

"Yak!! Kau.. "

"appa... Hisk..hisk.. Eomma.. "

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan dari atas segera menghampiri. Sedangkan kyungsoo melenggang berangkat ke kampus. Luhan? Ekspresinya terlihat cengoh dan segera menyusul baekhyun ke atas.

Luhan pov

Aku lumayan terkejut mendengar teriakan suara bariton dari atas, suaranya seperti namja dewasa.. Tapi kenapa logatnya seperti anak kecil ya? Karena penasaran aku menyusul baekhyun ke atas.

Aku melihat pintu ruangan sedikit terbuka, aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu tersebut dan seketika mataku membola melihat baekhyun sedang memeluk seorang namja asing yang sedang terisak. Kejutan apa lagi ini... Sebaiknya aku menunggu baekhyun di ruang tengah saja dan meminta penjelasannya nanti.

Baekhyun pov

Aku segera pergi ke atas setelah mendengar teriakan channie. Aku terkejut saat melihat channie sedang meringkuk di atas kasur dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Dengan segera aku mendekap tubuh pria jangkung ini di pelukanku berusaha menenangkannya.

"waeyo channie-ah.. ?"

"appa.. Jangan sakiti channie.. Appa.. Eomma tolong channie.. Eomma.. Hyung.. "

Apakan channie bermimpi buruk? Appa.. Eomma.. Hyung? Apa ia merindukan keluarganya?

"appa.. Eomma.. Hyung.. Channie merindukan kalian.. Hisk..hisk.. "

Aku membiarkan ia meluapkan semua yang ada dalam hatinya. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi kaosku. Dan tetap memeluknya erat dan tanpa sadar aku mengecupi pucuk kepalanya.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu. Tapi jika itu menyakitkan anggaplah semua hanya mimpi buruk. Aku disini chan.. "

Lagi-lagi channie terlihat tenang walau aku hanya mengatakan kalimat yang tidak terlalu panjang. Ia menghentikan tangisannya. Tangannya memelukku semakin erat.

"jangan tinggalkan aku bakkie... "

Tbc


	8. toy 8

Selalu terjalin hubungan harmonis antara manusia dan kenyataannya. ~Baek's Quotes 6

Baekhyun pov

Aku terus mengulang-mengulang kalimat 'aku selalu bersamamu' untuk menenangkannya. Apakah sesakit itu chan? Sampai-sampai kau selalu bermimpi buruk, dan mimpi itu selalu sama. Tebakanku benar bukan. Haruskah aku memelukmu setiap malam hingga aku sendiri terlelap dalam pelukan hangatmu? Tapi inilah kenyataannya, dibalik keterbelakanganmu aku melihat luka yang dalam. Kau tidak akan menceritakan padaku bukan? Maka kau harus berjanji untuk menerima hidupmu dan masa lalumu.

"aku membawa sarapan untukmu dan channie. Apakah dia sudah bangun. " ucap luhan sembari menenteng beberapa kotak bekal

Aku memang sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada luhan setelah kedatangannya pertama kali waktu itu. Seperti yang pernah aku katakan, meskipun luhan sangat cerewet dan kadang menjengkelkan, dia adalah namja yang baik, sangat baik, setiap hari ia ikut menjaga channie, entah bersamaku, bersama kyungsoo, atau sendirian. Channie sendiri sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Luhan.

"dia baru saja mandi. Biar aku antarkan sarapannya. " ucapku lalu melenggang pergi sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk channie.

Cklek

"baekkie.. "

Aku melihat channie menunduk dan terlihat sedih.

"waeyo channie-ah? Hum? "

Aku meletakkan sarapannya dia atas nakas dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"apa baekkie mau berangkat kuliah? "

"iya. Luhan akan menemani channie di rumah. Nanti siang aku akan pulang cepat. "

"baekkie... "

"apa channie boleh ikut ke sekolah?"

"eh? Ke kampusku maksudmu? "

Channie mengangguk pelan. Oh Ya Tuhan... Yang benar saja.

"baek.. Kau belum berangkat? "

Luhan tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa segelas susu.

"ada apa baek? "

"channie mau ikut baekkie ke kampus.. " ucap channie kepada luhan.

"oohh.. Channie mau ikut baekkie. Oke kajja.. "

What the.. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak channie. Bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin dia terkena masalah. Firasatku mengatakan untuk tidak membawanya ke kampus.

Channie terlihat senang mendengar keputusan luhan. Oh Tuhan..

"Lu... "

Luhan hanya tersenyum seolah-olah mengatakan 'tenanglah.. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menjaganya.'

Author pov

Universitas Dongeui

"Channie bersamaku otte.. Baekkie masih ada kelas."

Channie mengangguk girang.

"aku pergi dulu Channie. Selalu bersama Luhan otte. Jangan pergi sendirian. "

"ayey captain."

Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan Channie dan Luhan. Luhan mendorong kursi roda Channie dan membawanya ke taman belakang kampus. Tidak sedikit pasang mata yang melihat pemandangan asing itu. Ada yang memandang jijik, kasihan, terharu, ada juga yang tidak peduli.

Baekhyun side

Setelah meninggalkan Luhan dan Channie hati baekhyun masih dilanda kecemasan, 'semoga baik-baik saja' begitulah yang selalu ia ucapkan dalam hatinya.

"Baekhyun"

"changmin sunbae? "

"hehe.. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau selalu absen kumpul baek? "

"eoh? Mianhe sunbae.. Aku punya tugas yang lebih penting lagi. "

"em... Apa 'tugas' itu berhubungan dengan namja yang kau bawa bersama Luhan tadi? "

"Ne sunbae, sepertinya jaehyun sudah menceritakannya kepada sunbae. "

"eh..aniyo. aku hanya menebak-nebak saja. "

Bohong, satu kata yang mewakili semua perkataan changmin. Changmin sudah mengetahui semuanya karena jaehyun sudah menceritakannya sejak Channie di bawa ke apartemennya.

"sunbae.. Aku masih ada kelas, aku pergi dulu. "

Changmin tersenyum melihat punggung baekhyun yang menjauh.

"saranghae baekhyunee.. "

Ucapnya setelah baekhyun tak nampak.

Luhan Channie side

"woah... Luhannie, indah sekali.. "

Sorak Channie ketika melihat taman kampus yang indah menurutnya.

"kau suka? "

Channie mengangguk lucu. Dia tersenyum girang melihat pemandangan yang mengingatkannya pada kehidupan masa kecilnya.

"Hyung... Indah sekali.. Kemarilah hyung..!"

Ucap Channie kecil kepada hyungnya.

"woah.. Kau benar channie. Sejak kapan disini banyak sekali teratai? "

Ucap seorang anak kecil lainnya yang tak lain adalah hyungnya.

"channie pengen yang berwarna merah. Apa hyung bisa mengambilkan untukku? " ucap channie yang terkesan memohon dengan puppy eyesnya.

"eh? Kan sudah ada tulisannya 'Dilarang memetik/merusak tanaman', berarti kita tidak boleh memetiknya Channie.. "

"hisk..hisk.. Tapi channie mau itu. "

"baiklah.. Tapi kau berjaga-jaga ya supaya tidak ada penjaga yang memergoki kita, aku akan mengambilkan bunganya untukmu. "

"otte. "

Channie tengak-tengok ke segala arah untuk berjaga-jaga sesuai pesan hyungnya. Setelah hyungnya mendapatkan bunga yang diinginkan channie. Channie kegirangan saking bahagianya.

Tes

Tes

"channie apa kau mau es cre.. " ucapan Luhan terpotong karena melihat Channie menangis.

"a..ada apa? Kenapa channie menangis..?"

Channie hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Luhannie.. Apakah teratai itu boleh dipetik? " tanya channie sambil menunjuk ke arah danau yang penuh teratai

"kau menyukainya ya? " ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan dijawab anggukan oleh Channie.

"sebenarnya tidak boleh. Tapi aku akan mengambilkan untukmu. " ucap Luhan sedikit berbisik.

Channie tersenyum girang sedangkan Luhan mulai memetik beberapa teratai.

"kau tahu sayang.. Kebanyakan orang menganggap mawar merah yang berduri adalah lambang cinta, namun berbeda denganku, bagiku cinta dan kasih sayang ada dalam filosofi teratai. Cinta akan hidup dalam keadaan apapun dalam lingkungan bagaimanapun dan bagaimana takdir memperlakukkannya. Dia biasa hidup di air jernih maupun di lumpur yang kotor, kau tahu... Dia akan tetap indah walau hidup di tempat kotor sekalipun. Dia tidak bisa hidup di daratan seperti halnya tumbuhan lain, tapi lihatlah dia bukan parasit bahkan dia tidak berduri. Kau tahu artinya sayang? "

Channie kecil menggeleng cepat tanda tak mengerti.

"kau adalah bunga teratai, kau akan tetap indah dan berharga walau keadaan mempermainkan hidupmu, kau akan tetap bahagia walau dalam keadaan menyedihkan sekalipun, kau mempunyai hati yang jernih kau bukanlah duri yang menyakiti siapapun, kau adalah cinta. "

"aku merindukanmu eomma... "

Channie memang keterbelakangan, tapi dia ingat betul memori-memori yang membahagiakan atau menyedihkan sekalipun. Dia selalu menangis setiap kali mengingat keduanya. Tidak ada yang tahu... Dia hanya menyimpannya sendiri kisah manis dan pahitnya.

"Channie.. Kau tahu aku hampir saja terjatuh ke danau. Ini dia teratai yang kau minta.. "

"Gomawo Luhannie.. "

Channie tertawa layaknya anak kecil yang di baru saja di beri hadiah. Memang itulah dirinya, siapapun tidak bisa memintanya seperti yang orang lain inginkan.

"Channie... Luhan.. "

Channie terlihat senang mendengar suara baekhyun memanggilnya dari belakang, namun seketika ekspresinya berubah masam saat melihat namja asing yang bersamanya.

"Luhan apa kau yang mengambilkan bunga teratai itu? " tanya changmin kepada Luhan

"eh.. Hehe.. Mianhae sunbae, dia tadi tiba-tiba menangis terus bertanya soal bunga teratai itu. Jadi aku mengambilkannya. " jelas luhan meringis

"kau menyukai teratai ya channie? "

Tanya Baekhyun namun tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Channie. Channie hanya memandang tak suka pada changmin. Sedangkan changmin yang merasa dipandang tak mengenakkan juga membalas memberikan tatapan tajam.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Channie, hingga kemudian ia sadar dengan situasi saat ini. Baekhyun pun mendekat dan menjongkok di depan channie yang duduk di kursi roda mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Channie tahu tidak tentang filosofi teratai? "

Channie pun melepas kontak matanya dengan changmin dan beralih menatap baekhyun.

"aku pernah mendengar teratai bagi sebagian orang adalah lambang.. "

"..cinta dan kasih sayang. "

Baekhyun terdiam karena ucapannya yang dipotong tiba-tiba oleh Channie.

"teratai adalah lambang cinta, kasih sayang, dan kemuliaan. Dia dapat hidup di air jernih maupun lumpur yang kotor. Meskipun teratai tidak bisa hidup di daratan, tapi dia bukan parasit bahkan dia tidak memiliki duri."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan channie yang terdengar seperti perkataan orang normal. Air mata baekhyun perlahan menetes karena terharu.

"sama seperti hidupku. Eomma bilang aku adalah cinta.. Aku akan bertahan dalam situasi apapun.. "

Baekhyun semakin menumpahkan semua air matanya. Ia mengecup bibir channie pelan dan tulus. Luhan yang menyaksikan kilasan drama di depannya ikut tersenyum terharu. Sedangkan changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi namun matanya menunjukkan amarah.

'aku tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan sebegitu mudahnya' batin changmin.

Tbc


	9. toy 9

Hidup yang kau jalani saat ini adalah pancaran pikiran, keputusan, dan pilihanmu. Jika dirimu rela menerima tantangan berarti kau telah merintis perubahan, kemajuan, dan perkembangan ~ Baek's Quotes 7

Brak

Bruk

Prang

"Huwaaa... Baekkie... "

Baekhyun yang di dapur bersama luhan dan kyungsoo menjingkat karena teriakan Channie dari atas. Mereka bertiga segera berlari ke atas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka tidak melihat channie di kamarnya namun mereka melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"hisk..hisk.. Pergi!! Pergi!! Channie bilang pergi!! "

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo segera menuju ke sumber suara. Dan mereka terbelalak saat melihat keadaan kamar mandi seperti kapal pecah.

"chan.. Channie.. Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya baekhyun kepada channie yang meringkuk di atas kursi roda sambil terisak.

"itu... Itu... Terbang.. "

"mwo? Apa yang terbang? " tanya luhan karena tidak satupun dari mereka bertiga yang mengerti.

"itu... " tunjuk channie dengan tangan bergetar ke arah bawah wastafel. Baekhyun, kyungsoo, dan Luhan mengikuti arah tunjuk channie. Setelah melihat apa yang menjadi biang kerok, mereka saling bertatapan dan..

"wuahahhahahahahahahhaahhaha"

Tawa mereka seketika pecah dan memberikan ekspresi kebingungan di wajah polos channie.

"astaga Channie.. Kau berteriak dan membuat kamar mandi seperti kapal pecah karena seekor kecoak yang ukurannya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih kecil dari ukuranmu? " tanya channie berkacak pinggang.

Channie mengangguk pelan mempoutkan bibir lucu dan menunduk, siapa saja yang melihatnya sekarang pasti akan gemas.

"uuuhhh... Anak bunda menggemaskan sekali eoh? " gemas luhan sambil mencubit pipi tembem channie. Channie hanya meringis dan semakin mempoutkan bibir.

"Lu... Kau sudah melepaskan kesan 'manly' ternyata.. Baguslah jika kau sadar. " ucap kyungsoo meledek luhan

"yak!! Kau... "

"lebih baik kalian keluar. Aku akan membantu channie sekarang. " ucap baekhyun seraya melerai duo uke lupa kodrat.

Baekhyun pov

Setelah membantu channie, aku dan channie segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Channie nampak lebih tampan dan santai dengan sweater biru lengan panjang dan jeans hitam selutut. Kami memang berencana untuk menghabiskan weekend bersama sekaligus menghibur channie.

Di sinilah kami berempat sekarang, di depan Yongdusan Park. Kami melihat pemandangan dari atas tower yang di bangun di atas bukit. Benar-benar indah.. Aku memang lahir dan besar di busan, tapi percayalah aku belum pernah pergi ke tempat ini. Hehehe

"Baekkieee... Lihat.. Woahh.. "

Channie kagum dengan pemandangan di bawah, bukan hanya channie, tapi kami bertiga juga, aku, luhan, dan kyungsoo. Kami ikut senang ketika channie bisa tertawa lepas sejenak melupakan masalah yang menghampirinya.

"CHANNIEE... ~ channie ~ channie.. "

Aku meneriakkan nama channie sekeras mungkin dan menggema hingga beberapa kali.

"BARBIE LU.. ~barbie lu ~barbie lu.. "

Kali ini kyungsoo yang berteriak dan mendapatkan jitakan yang lumayan keras dari si 'manly' luhan. Biarkan saja sejenak kami menjadi kekanak-kanakan atau kampungan, toh kita senang melakukannya.

"SARANGHAE BAEKHYUNEE.. ~ sranghae baekhyunee ~ saranghae baekhyunee.. "

Deg

Aku terkejut dengan teriakan channie yang tiba-tiba. Apa dia sedang bercanda? Hahaha

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menghadap channie yang masih menutup mata sambil tersenyum.

"saranghae baekhyunee.. "

Author pov

Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan teriakan channie yang seolah-olah adalah ungkapan. Tidak hanya baekhyun, luhan dan kyungsoo pun memasang ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya.

Channie masih setia menutup mata dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar menikmati angin yang datang menerpa tubuhnya.

"saranghae baekhyunee... "

Ucap channie kembali sembari belum merubah posisinya. Baekhyun hanya diam di tempat berusaha mencerna perkataan channie. Dia bahkan belum tahu itu sebuah ungkapan serius atau hanya rasa sayang channie sebagai dongsaeng, tapi jantungnya berdebar sangat keras, bahkan dia hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Channie membuka matanya dan memdekat ke baekhyun. Dan

Cup

Channie mengecup bibir baekhyun. Dan jangan lupakan itu adalah ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua.

"c..chan.. "

"Channie? "

Ucapan baekhyun terpotong karena tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil channie dari belakang. Sontak membuat mereka berempat menoleh ke belakang. Baekyuh, luhan, dan kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, sedangkan channie tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"jadi benar kau channieku? "

Channieku? Baekhyun, luhan dan kyungsoo saling bertatapan.

"Momma zy... " teriak channie girang dan berhambur ke pelukan wanita tersebut. Dia adalah momma zy, wanita yang sangay dicintai channie, yang ia anggap sebagai seorang ibu untuknya.

Baekhyun jadi teringat karena channie pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tinggal bersama momma zy.

"kemana saja kamu nak? Hisk.. Momma sangat khawatir, momma mencarimu kemana saja hisk..dan kenapa kamu pakai kursi roda? " ucap momma zy sambil menangkup wajah imut channie.

"channie juga kangen momma.. Mianhae momma... "

Baekhyun, luhan, dan kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi ibu dan anak di hadapan mereka. Bahkan luhan sudah hampir meneteskan air mata bahagiannya.

"eoh? Kalian siapa? " tanya momma zy ketika sadar bahwa ada tiga namja lain yang bersama channie.

"ceritanya panjang ahjumma.. Bagaimana jika kita duduk-duduk di cafe sekaligus kami ingin meminta maaf kepada ahjumma.. "

Mereka semua pun pergi ke kafe di lantai bawah tower. Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang sudah terjadi. Awal bertemu dengan channie hingga saat ini. Awalnya momma zy terkejut perihal kecelakaan yang menjadikan channie korbam, tapi momma zy memaafkan baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang lain karena mereka mau bertanggung jawab dan merawat channie dengan baik.

"baiklah channie.. Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Mommy akan memasak miyeok guk kesukaan channie.. "

"kenapa? Channie kok sedih gitu? "

"channie mau pulang sama baekkie, luhannie, dan kyungie.. "

"eh? "

"channie hari ini pulang sama momma ya.. Kapan-kapan kita janji bakal ngajakin channie jalan-jalan lagi. Ya kan baek? " ucap luhan namun tak mendapat respon dari baekhyun, karena baekhyun sedari tadi melamun entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan.

"baek? Gwenchana? " tanya kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan bahu baekhyun. Baekhyun seketika tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati semua mata menatapnya khawatir.

"eoh? Ne..ah maksudku ani.. "

"baekkie sakit? " tanya channie khawatir sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi baekhyun.

"ani... Aku baik-baik saja chan."

"baiklah.. Sekarang channie ikut momma zy pulang otte? " bujuk luhan lagi.

"channie gak mau.. Channie maunya sama baekkie.. "

Luhan, kyungsoo, dan momma zy menghela nafas karena keras kepala channie. Baekhyun yang baru menyadari situsasinya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan channie.

"channie anak baik bukan? Kali ini channie harus kembali bersama momma zy. Kalau channie tidak mau, maka baekkie juga tidak mau bersama channie lagi."

"hem.. Baiklah kalau begitu, momma zy bisa pulang sekarang. Lu, kyung kmu bantu channie oke? Dan bilang aku tidak mau lagi berbicara dengannya. " ucap baekhyun sambil beranjak dari duduknya namun terhenti karena channie menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"channie akan pupang bersama momma zy tapi baekkie harus bicara sma channie, baekkie gak boleh ninggalin channie. Hisk.. Hisk.. Hisk.. "

Baekkie tersenyum dan mengusap air mata channie yang membasahi pipinya.

"baekkie janji akan selalu bersama channie. Jangan menangis ne?! Minggu depan baekkie akan jemput channie untuk kontrol."

Channie tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Channie kembali pulang bersama momma zy-nya. Sedangkan baekhyun, kyungsoo, dan Luhan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengambil barang-barang mereka terlebih dahulu di apartemen jaehyun kemudian kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa perasaanku seperti ini, kenapa aku selalu berdebar ketika bersamanya. Sungguh konyol bukan tidak bisa memahami sendiri? Haha.. Channie.. Apakah...

...aku mencintaimu? - Byun Baekhyun

Tbc


	10. toy 10

Cinta yang tidak diperbarui setiap hari, akan menjelma menjadi perbudakan. ~ Baek's Quotes 8 (kahlil gibran)

Author pov

Aku merindukannya,

Aku menyayanginya

Aku membutuhkannya

"aku mencintainya... "

"siapa 'dia' itu yang beruntung karena mendapatkan cintamu baek? "

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara tiba-tiba di samping telinganya. Dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Changmin sunbae? "

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku baek? " ucap changmin sunbae santai sambil mendudukkan diri di samping baekhyun menatap danau belakang kampus. Baekhyun memang sedari tadi ingin merenungkan sesuatu, akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang mengganngunya. Dan dia rasa dia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"ah... I..itu... "

"kau tidak mau bercerita denganku? "

"ani.. Maksudku aku hanya belum yakin tentang perasaanku sunbae. "

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan namja dengan kursi roda yang bersamamu waktu itu? "

"jadi benar... "

"sunbae.. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini? "

"ah.. Ne.. Mianhae.. Sebenarnya aku mencarimu. Aku hanya mau memberi sesuatu. Happy Birthday Baekhyunee.. "

Ucap changmin sambil menyodorkan sekotak kado yang terbungkus rapi dengan pita merah muda yang mengikat kotak tersebut. Baekhyun menepuk dahi pelan karena dia sendiri lupa dengan ulang tahunnya.

"ya ampun sunbae... Bagaimana bisa sunbae tahu ulang tahunku? Bahkan aku sendiri lupa kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun. "

"tentu saja aku tahu..." aku tahu semuanya baekhyunee semua yang ada pada dirimu. lanjut changmin dalam hati sambil menyeringai tipis hingga hampir tak terlihat.

"gomawo sunbae... Aku akan membukanya nanti. "

"sunbae.. Aku harus pulang dahulu, aku harus mengantar channie untuk kontrol hari ini. "

"apa mau ku antar? "

"tidak perlu sunbae.. Aku akan pulang bersama kyungsok dan luhan. " ucap baekhyun akhir kemudian meninggalkan changmin dengan tangan yang terkepal.

'sebegitu berharganya kah anak autis itu bagimu? Kau akan jadi milikku baek.. Hanya milikku. ' ucap changmin dalam hati dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Baekhyun, luhan, kyungsoo, dan channie sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Kabar gembira menyelimuti mereka karena baru saja dokter melepas gips di kaki channie, dan sekarang channie bisa berjalan normal tanpa gips dan kursi roda.

"huwaa... Channie bisa berjalan lagi. " ucap channie girang sambil meloncat-loncat.

"e..eh.. Channie.. Kau memang sudah bisa berjalan lagi. Tapi kau belum boleh meloncat-loncat seperti itu, bahkan berlari pun kau belum boleh. " tegur baekhyun lembut seketuka channie menghentikan acara lompat-melompatnya.

"hehe.. Mian.. Channie senang sekali, sekarang channie bisa jalan-jalan sma baekkie bahkan channie sudah bisa gendong baekkie.. Hehe.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"oh... Jadi baekkie aja nih yang mau di gendong. Oke fix.. Lulu gak mau lagi nganterin bibimpab buat channie. " ucap luhan pura-pura merajuk.

"channie cuma mau sama baekkie aja.. "

Seketika tawa mereka meledak sedangkan luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"sudah ah.. Baekkie mau ke apotek dulu nebus obat channie. Kalian tunggu di parkiran aja ya.. "

"oke. "

Baekhyun pergi menuju apotek, sedangkan luhan, kyungsoo, dan channie pergi ke parkiran mobil.

"kyung.. Udah beli kado belum buat baekhyun? " tanya luhan pada kyungsoo yang sedang asik dengan handy camnya.

"belum."

"Luhannie.. Apa baekkie ulang tahun?" tanya channie tiba-tiba karena mendengar pembicaraan luhan dan kyungsoo.

"ya ampun.. Channie belom tahu deh ya. Iya baekkie hari ini ulang tahun, aku dan kyungie biasanya memberinya hadiah kesukaannya. "

"kesukaan baekkie apa? "

"baekkie suka banget sama yang namanya stroberi. "

"stroberi??"

"iya.. Buah stroberi.. Kau tahu kan? "

"ah... Channie tidak suka stroberi. "

"yakan kamu tanyanya kesukaan baekkie bukan kesukaan kamu sendiri. Ih.. " ucap luhan memutar bola mata malas.

"hehe.. " channie hanya terkekeh dan memjulurkan lidah ke luhan.

"Luhannie, kyungie... Mau bantu channie gak? "

"bantu apa chan? "

Skip

Bahasa non-baku on.

Seorang namja melajukan mobilnya sangat cepat memecah angin malam di Busan. Tak banyak orang mengumpatinya karena hampir saja tertabrak karena cara berkendaranya seperti orang mabuk. Mungkin belum mabuk tapi akan karena pada akhirnya berhenti di sebuah klub terkenal di busan .

"hey yo.. What's up bro?! " sapa namja yang merupakan pemilik klub tersebut.

"wowowowowo.. Hey dude.. Don't use your fucking face! I'm on mad today. " ucap changmin kemudian duduk di sofa ruangan vip.

"hahahaa.. Ada apa changmin-ah? " tanya shindong si pemilik klub kepada changmin. Ya namja yang beru saja melakukan kerusuhan di jalan adalah changmin.

"gua baik-baik aja. "

"lah? Gua tanya apa loe jawabnya apa."

"hey dude.. Kita udah hafal kali sama loe.. Udah deh lo gausah pura-pura. Setiap ada masalah loe pasti kesini.. " ucap yesung

"yeoja? " tanya siwon singkat

"bukan. "

"jangan-jangan... Namja? " ucap leeteuk berniat menggoda changmin tapi malah di benarkan oleh changmin. Changmin memgangguk pelan dan seketika membuat teman-temannya membulatkan mata.

"yak!! Gua cuma bercanda bung. Lah...malah bener. " ucap leeteuk.

"wowowowoo.. Jadi temen gua udh belok nih?" ucap yesung

"gua penasaran siapa sih tu namja sampe bikin temen gua dari orok sampe sekarang jadi belok. Patut gua acungi jempol tuh bocah.. " ucap siwon.

Changmin sebelumnya memang bukan gay seperti teman-temannya itu. Dia namja normal, bahkan dia memiliki mantan pacar seorang yeoja.

"okey.. Jadi masalahnya apa? "

"gua suka sama dia.. Tapi dia suka sma namja lain. "

"ya ellah bung.. Emang loe udah usaha kayak apa sih? Palingan loe udah nyerah duluan.. "

"gua udah berusaha ngambil hatinya tapi percuma dia gak pernah liat gua. "

"emang loe udah nyatain ke dia? "

"belom. Waktu itu gue udah mau nyatain tapi dia bilang kalo dia cinta sma namja lain duluan. "

"ya elah... Loe-nya aja yang kayak krupuk keujanan. Nyatain aja belum udah nyerah aja.. Huu.. " ledek yesung

"abis gua sebel, masa gua kalah sma anak autis sebelum perang. "

"tunggu.. Tunggu... Jangan bilang saingan loe itu anak gak normal alias autis?!" tanya siwon ketika suasana berubah menjadi hening.

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" tawa mereka meledak kecuali changmin tentunya. Changmin semakin kesal dan menyesal sudah menceritakannya ke teman-temannya.

"gini aja deh bung.. Besok loe ajak dia kemari.. Lo nyatain cinta ke dia. Kita bantuin bener."

"gua coba deh saran loe. Thanks guys."

Changmin keluar klub setelah meluapkan kekesalannya bersama wine dan vodka. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk menyetir sendiri

"kau milikku byun baekhyun! Hanya milikku" seringainya yang lebih mirip psikopat sambil melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan busan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Tbc


	11. toy 11

Semua hanya tinggal kenangan, dan. aku menyesal karena telah menjadi seseorang yang paling bodoh karenamu. ~ Baek's Quotes 9

Author pov

Terlihat dua orang namja dengan wajah kesal serta seorang namja lagi yang sedang senyum sumringah membongkar kardus berisi peralatan tak jelas. Mulai dari kabel, tali, berbagai jenis kertas, balon, lilin, dan satu kerdus bunga edelweis.

"Channie.. Untuk apa sebenarnya semua ini huh? " tanya luhan sambil menatap horror channie yang masih asik meniupi berbagai macam bentuk dan warna balon.

"kyung... Tinggalkan handycam dan kameramu itu! Lihatlah... Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?! "

"aku melihatnya lu.. " ucap kyungsoo santai sambil tetap merekam kegiatan channie.

"channie.. Lihat ke kamera.. Lakukan aegyo sekarang channie.. " ucap kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan handycamnya lebih dekat ke wajah channie.

"ah.. Kyungie.. Channie malu... " ucap channie sambil menjauhkan wajahnya tak memghadap kamera.

"Lu.. Sudahlah.. Jangan kesal begitu. Channie itu mau buat kejutan buat baekhyun. "

"aku tahu kyung.. Tapi ya gak gini juga kali.. Emanh dikira baekhyun anak TK?! "

"ih.. Channie gak suka sama Lulu. " ucap channie kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan menghela nafas kasar dan berjalan mendekati channie.

"haaahh.. Mianhae channie.. Baiklah sekarang apa yang bisa lulu lakukan? " ucap luhan sambil tersenyum dan mengusap lembut punggung channie.

"ini. " ucap channie sambil menyerahkan satu kerdus bunga edelweis. Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"jangan bilang aku harus menata semua ini?!" luhan menatap horror channie dan di balas anggukan oleh channie.

"shirreo!!" tolak luhan sambil menaruh kembali satu kerdus bunganya. Untuk menghindari kegiatan ngambek mengambek, pada akhirnya kyungsoo yang mengerjakannya sedangkan channie dan luhan pergi mengambil kue yang sudah di pesan.

Baekhyun pov

Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sedang berada..

Tut

"haaaahhh... Mereka semua kemana...??"

Baekhyun sedari tadi mengotak-ngatik handphonenya sambil berguling-guling di kasur tak jelas. Sejak tadi pagi teman-temanya tidak bisa di hubungi termasuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena mereka memang sengaja mematikan ponsel mereka untuk melancarkan kejutan yang channie buat.

"apa aku ke rumah channie aja ya? " gumamnya

Drrttt.. Drrttt...

"yeobseoyo? "

"baekhyun-ah... Apa kau sedang sibuk? "

"ah.. Ani.. Ada apa changmin sunbae? "

"aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, kau tak keberatan bukan? "

"a..ah..ne sunbae, kebetulan aku juga ingin keluar. "

"jinja??! Oke.. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai di rumahmu. Dandan yang cantik otte.. "

Tut

Sebelum baekhyun sempat protes karena dikatakan cantik, changmin sudah memutus teleponnya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun pun segera memgambil kemeja strips santai dan celana jeans panjang untuk kencannya? Oh ayolah... Baekhyun sendiri tidak akan menganggap acara jalan-jalan itu sebagai kencan.

25 menit kemudian

Ting tong

Cklek

"mian baek.. Tadi jalanan agak macet. "

"gwencana... Ayo sunbae.. "

Mereka berdua jalan beriringan dan tidak sadar bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang melihat mereka.

Luhan pov

Sebenarnya aku terlalu kesal karena Channie membuat kejutan untuk baekhyun seperti anak TK. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi itulah yang dia inginkan untuk membuat baekhyun bahagia karenannya. Berhubung aku tidak ingin menata ruangan jadilah Kyungsoo yang menggantikan ku sedangkan aku bersama channie pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang kurang.

"chan.. Memang barang apa yang kurang? " tanyaku sambil tetap fokus menyetir namun ridak ada jawaban.

"chan... " tak ada jawaban juga akhirnya Aku menoleh kearahnya dan matanya terlihat sedang memandangi sesuatu dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Akhirnya aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan mataku cukup membola melihat Baekhyun dengan seorang namja sedang memasuki mobil sport mewah. Aku memicingkan mata karena Namja itu serasa tidak asing. Benar Namja itu adalah Changmin sunbae. Aku tahu Kak Changmin menyukai Baekhyun sejak awal bertemu Baekhyun.

"lulu...kita ikuti baekkie ya... " rengek channie. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu mereka tapi perasaanku tidak enak firasatku berkata akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap baekhyun. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mobil mereka. Beruntunglah jalanan sudah tidak terlalu macet karena sudah petang. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Channie dan melihatnya masih dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan tangannya masih terkepal kuat, aku tahu dia marah atau cemburu.

Aku cukup terkejut karena Kak Changmin membawa baekhyun ke klub. Karena selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah datang ke Club ataupun ke pub.

Baekhyun pov

Suasana di mobil bersama Kak Changmin terasa begitu hangat. Kak changmin menceritakan banyak ternang masa kecilnya dan keluarganya, sedangkan aku menjadi pendengar setianya.

"Baek.. Tumben weekend gk hang out? "

"aku sudah menghubungi Luhan dan Kyungsoo, tapi ponsel mereka tidak aktif. Sebenarnya tadi sebelum Kak Changmin telepon aku berniat untuk pergi menemui Channie."

"ah.. Mian.. Kalau tahu begitu aku tidak perlu mengajakmu."

"gwencana sunbae, lagipula aku sudah sering keluar bersama Channie. Nggak apa-apa kan kali ini aku hangout sama Sunbae."

"kau benar.. "

Memang baru kali ini kami berdua jalan bersama. Aku mengagumi sosok changmin sunbae sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat baik. Yang membuatku heran, aku belum pernah melihatnya bersama kekasihnya, padahal kan kak changmin sangat tampan dan keren, belum lagi anak hitz di kampus, pasti banyaklah yang suka sama kak changmin.

Aku lumayan terkejut saat mobil kami berhenti di depan sebuah klub ternama di busan. Jangan bilang...

"kajja baek.. Kita sudah sampai. " ucap kak changmin sambil melepaskan seatbeltnya dan juga seatbeltku.

"c..changmin sunbae.. A..apa kita akan kesana? "

"iya, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"t..tapi.. "

"wae? Jangan bilang kamu belum pernah pergi ke klub?! " tanya kak changmin menyelidik . Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai balasan. Jujur.. Memang aku belum pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini.

Awalnya aku ragu untuk masuk, namun akhirnya aku masuk juga. Mau bagaimana lagi..

Aku tidak suka dengan suara bisingnya, belum lagi bau wine dan asap rokok.

"hey yow... Akhirnya kau datang juga man.. "

"tentu saja. "

"oh... Jadi ini namja itu? "

Apa yang di maksud aku? Apa kak changmin pernah menceritakanku kepada teman-temannya?

"baek.. Kenalin ini Yesung, sahabat karib aku... Dia ini paling tau dah tentang aku. Hehe. "

"byun baekhyun imnida. " ucapku mengenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badan. Tak lama beberapa namja lagi menghampiri kami. Mereka juga teman-teman dari changmin sunbae..

"jadi kau Baekhyun? " tanya temannya yang lebih gendut.

"n..ne.. " aku agak gugup karena bertemu dengan namja-namja keren seperti mereka.

"baek... Aku mau ngomong sesuatu. " ucap kak changmin tiba-tiba mendadak serius.

"mau bicara apa sunbae? " kenapa mendadak perasaanku gelisah ya..

"baek.. Kau ingat kan waktu pertama kali kita bertemu? Sejak saat itu kau namja pertama yang berhasil membuatku belok baek. -aku mohon jangan diteruskan sunbae-.

...aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda disini (nunjuk dada) setiap dekat sama kamu baek. -aku mohon hentikan sunbae-

...aku merasa sakit saat melihatmu mencintai orang lain. Tapi baek.. Dengarkan aku baik-baik... -tidak sunbae aku tidak tahan,aku tidak mau-

...aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun.. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? "

Hening

"baek... "

"s..sun..sunbae.. I..ini salah.. Aku tidak bisa sunbae. Maafkan aku.. " aku benar-benar takut, entah kenapa. Aku segera beranjak pergi mencari jalan keluar. Tak sedikit orang yang mengumpat karena aku mendorong mereka agar mendapatkan jalan. Aku berlari semampuku, aku sudah melihat pintu keluar namun tiba-tiba..

Srreettttt...

"akh... " aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur Byun Baekhyun. "

Aku terus meronta dari gendongan yesung, namun tenagaku tidak cukup kuat sekaligus temannya siwon yang lebih tinggi dan gagah mengambil alih diriku. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a siapa saja bisa menolongku sekarang.. Aku takut kejadian seperti dulu terulang.

"Lepaskan aku Brengsek!!!! "

Aku terus meronta namun mereka hanya diam dan semakin mengeratkan gendongannya terhadapku. Sampai aku sudah sadar telah tiba di sebuah ruangan yang aku pikir adalah sebuah kamar hotel.

Bruk

"akh... " siwon melemparku di ranjang. Aku berusaha mendudukkan diri dan aku mulai geram saat melihat Changmin sunbae sudah di hadapanku dengan mata yang penuh amarah.

"KAU MILIKKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!! KAU TIDAK BISA MENJADI MILIK ORANG LAIN!! "

Aku memekik kesakitan karena Changmin sunbae menindihiku sambil mencekik leherku.

"L..lep..pashh... Sss.. Sa..kithh..mmmppttt... "

Tidak aku mohon jangan teruskan..

Brak

"BAEKHYUN!!! "

Aku mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah changmin sunbae melepaskan pautan bibir kami. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu melihat Luhan dan Channie datang berdua dengan kilatan amarah. Aku tidak sempat berfikir bagaimana mereka tahu aku disini.. Aku hanya berharap kami bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat.

"Dialah namja itu..." ucap Changmin sunbae kepada teman-temannya.

"yang cantik apa yang culun berkacamata?"

"yang berkacamata. Bereskan mereka. "

"Tidak!! Jangan lakukan apapun pada mereka. Hisk...Aku mohon.. Sunbae boleh memperlakukan hisk.. aku semau sunbae tapi aku mohon hisk. biarkan mereka pergi. " aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Aku mohon jangan libatkan mereka.

"mereka sendiri yang telah memasuki lubang buaya baek. "

Aku terus terisak saat changmin sunbae mencengkeram tanganku. Aku melihat luhan sedang ditelanjangi oleh yesung. Sedangkan siwon dan shindong memukuli channie..

"aku mohon hentikan hisk... Channie... Lu... Hisk... "

"Baekkie... Hisk... Baekkie... " aku semakin menangis mendengar teriakan channie. Aku terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman bajingan ini.

Plak

Aku memerima tamparan yang cukup keras. Pandanganku semakin buram aku tidak mampu lagi untuk meronta.

"Diam!!! Atau kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu sekarang di depan teman dan namja yang kau cintai itu. "

Aku tidak merespon, aku tidak menyangka changmin sunbae sekasar ini, tidak!! Dia lebih mirip psikopat!

"BAEKKIE.. BAEKKIE... "

aku mohon bertahanlah channie

Prak

Tes

"CHANNIE!!"

Channie...

Tbc


	12. toy 12

Merasakan kehilangan orang yang paling kau cintai tidak lebih menyakitkan dari kematianmu sendiri ~ Baek's Quotes 10

Baekhyun pov

Rangkaian bunga beserta ucapan duka memenuhi ruangan serba putih ini. Disinilah aku di hadapan sebuah kendi berisi abu seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Mengapa begitu cepat? Haruskah aku menangis sampai air mata ini kering... Atau hingga berdarah? Aku sangat berduka.. Sangat... Sakit memang harus di tinggalkan..

Flashback on

Luhan dan channie mengikuti baekhyun hingga ke dalam klub. Mereka memantau baekhyun yang berada di ruangan berkaca dari jarak yang tidak begitu dekat. Mereka terus mengamati hingga baekhyun yang berusa keluar dan kemudia di tarik dan di gendong secara paksa oleh namja yang diyakini mereka berdua adalah teman Changmin.

"BRENGSEK!! " luhan mengeram melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Luhan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jadi dia memutuskan terlebih dahulu untuk menelpom polisi.

"Baekkie.. Hisk... " channie terisak sambil terus bergumam nama baekkie.

"channie.. Sebaiknya kamu disini sampai polisi datang.. Aku akan menyusul baekhyun. " ucap luhan

"tidak!! Channie juga ikut. "

"tidak chan kau.. "

"channie mau menyelamatkan baekkie..hiskk.. "

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Luhan membiarkan Channie ikut. Mereka sempat kehilangan jejak, tapi kemudian melihay shindong masuk ke sebuah kamar yang mereka yakini baekhyun juga pasti berada di dalam.

Brak

Luhan dan Channie mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut dan benar.. Mereka melihat baekhyun yang akan diperkosa oleh changmin.

"BAEKHYUN!!! " teriak luhan dan channie. Mereka sudah diselimuti oleh amarah.

"Dialah namja itu... "

"yang cantik apa yang culun berkacamata? " tanya yesung

"yang berkacamata.. "

Changmin mengurus baekhyun. Sedangkan yesung mulai mendekati luhan.

"jangan macam-macam denganku brengsek!! " teriak luhan

"kau cantik sayang... Bagaimana jika kita bermain-main sebentar?" yesung mencengkeram bahu luhan dan membaringkan luhan di lantai. Luhan berusaha lepas dengan terus meronta tapi apalah daya kekuatannya yang tidak lebih besar dari yesung.

"BRENGSEK!! KAU!! AAHH... ahh.. "

Teriakan luhan terganti dengan desahan karena yesung menciumi leher mulus luhan.

Siwon dan shindong mengurus channie yang sedang ketakutan. Tapi channie berusaha untuk melawan mereka berdua sehingga siwon dan shindong menghajar channie tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya terus menangis. Channie sudah babak belur dan darah mengucur di hidung, sudut bibir, hingga pelipisnya. Lebih lagi kakinya yang baru saja sembuh di injak oleh shindong sehingga channie memekik kesakitan.

"AKKHH.. BAEKKIE.. HISK.. "

tanpa disadari siapapun, siwon mengambil satu botol wine kosong dan..

Prak

"CHANNIE!!! " teriak luhan karena melihat channie sudah terkapar karena dipukul kepalanya dengan botol wine.

"Angkat tangan kalian!!"

Polisi datang dan menodongkan pistol ke arah changmin, yesung, siwon, dan shindong. Mereka berempat pun kemudian diringkus oleh polisi. Salah satu dari mereka memanggil ambulan namun terlambat.. Channie sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pangkuan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai..

"hiskk.. Channie.. " baekhyun terus menangis sambil memangku kepala channie.

"b..baek..kie.. Saranghae.. Saranghae.. " ucap channie lirih sebelum akhirnya ia pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hisk.. nado.. Nado saranghae.. Hisk.. Channie.. Hisk... "

Channie...

Author pov

"baek... " luhan dan kyungsoo mengampiri baekhyun yang sedang memandangi kendi berisi abu channie. Luhan dan kyungsoo memandang baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mereka juga merasa sangat kehilangan. Merasa tidak mendapat reapon dari baekhyun, mereka berdua memeluk baekhyun dari belakang dan menangis di pundak baekhyun masing-masing. Baekhyun pun runtuh pertahanannya, air matanya semakin deras mengalir dan membalas pelukan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah dirasa agak tenang, kyungsoo dan luhan membawa baekhyun ke apartemen jaehyun yang biasa mereka tempati.

Cklek

Luhan membuka pintu dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Pandangan baekhyun yang semula kosong, menjadi kembali sadar setelah melihat pemandangan takjub di hadapnnya.

Bunga edelweis yang di tata melingkar di lantai, dengan lilin-lilin putih yang tidak menyala, berbagai macam bentuk dan warna balon di langit-langit ruangan, kue stroberi yang berada di meja, serta kalimat "Happy Birthday Baekkie" yang tertempel di dinding.

Air mata baekhyun kembali jatuh, beserta tubuhnya yang merosot ke lantai karena kakinya tidak mampu lagi berdiri karena perasaannya yang kalut.

"maaf kami tidak menghubungimu sama sekali kemarin. Channie meminta kami untuk membantunya membuat semua ini.. " ucap Luhan

"dia sangat bahagia saat mendengar kau berulang tahun. Dia mengumpulkan bunga edelweis itu di kebun samping rumahku. Dia membeli beberapa balon dan lilin dengan tabungannya, dia membuat kue tart stroberi itu bersama kyungsoo."

"hisk...hisk...hisk... " hanya tangisan yang menjawab cerita luhan. Kyungsoo menyambungkan flashdisk ke televisi hendak menayangkan sesuatu.

"channie... Lihatlah ke kamera.. Lakukan aegyo sekarang channie.. "

"iihhhh... Kyungie.. Channie malu.. "

"kyungie.. Apa tepungnya kurang? "

"yak!! Kenapa wajahmu belepotan tepung chan??"

"dia tadi bermain-main dengan tepung Lu.. "

"anak nakal!! "

"iihh.. Channie gak suka sama lulu.. "

"channie.. Balonnya kebesaran. Jangan ditiup terus.. "

Duarr

"tuhkan jadi meletus.. "

Luhan, kyungsoo, dan terutama baekhyun miris melihat rekaman itu. Melihat channie yang begitu bahagia dan semangatnya menyiapkan kejutan untuk baekhyun, namun sekarang hanya rekaman itulah yang tersisa.. Sang pemeran utama sudah pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"sangeil cukkae hamnida.. Sangeil cukkae hamnida.. Saranghae baekhyunee.. Sangeil cukkae hamnida. "

"hehe.. Maaf kalau suara channie jelek. Channie cuma punya kejutan ini. Tapi channie yakin baekkie pasti suka. Hehe.. Semoga baekkie selalu bahagia, maaf kalau channie menyusahkan baekkie, tapi channie sangat bahagia ketika bersama baekkie..

Channie berjanji akan selalu bersama baekkie.. Dan membuat baekkie bahagia. Channie sangat menyayangi baekkie, tidak.. Kata lulu channie mencintai baekkie.. Hehehe

Saranghae Baekkie... Muuacch"

"pembohong! Pembohong! Hisk.. Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku dan membuatku bahagia hisk.. Tapi sekarang.. Hisk.. Kau meninghalkanku.. Hisk.. Dan membuatku menangis hisk... "

Luhan dan kyungsoo memeluk kembali baekhyun dan mereka menangis bersama di tengah malam yang ikuy menangis. Hujan mengguyuri busan sepanjang hari ini seakan-akan ikut bersedih karena kegilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti..

Kembali ke masa sekarang

Semua penonton ikut menangis mendengar kisah manis sekaligus pahit seorang byun baekhyun. Kisah cinta yang tragis, kisah cinta yang tak pernah sampai, kisah cinta yang membuat seorang byun baekhyun bangkit menjadi orang yang lebih kuat dan tangguh.

"seminggu setelah kematian cahnnie aku terus mendapat mimpi buruk. Hingga aku harus pergi ke amerika lagi untuk terapi karena anxietyku semakin parah. Namun kemudian aku mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Aku yakin jika aku terus terpuruk, channie pasti juga sedih di atas sana.. " ucap baekhyun dengan air mata yang dengan sendirinya menetes.

"tuan byun... Anda memiliki kisah yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi anda mampu menjalani takdir anda dengan baik. Saya yakin ini belum berakhir.. Anda masih memiliki akhir yang membahagiakan. " ucap suzy

"saya juga berharap begitu.. Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali, saya ingin menjadi kekasihnya dan berbahagia bersama. Meskipun itu tidak mungkin, tapi saya berjanji jika saya tidak akan ragu lagi terhadap perasaan saya. "

"tuan byun.. Jika diizinkan apakah kami boleh meminta rekaman channie dan menayangkannya? "

"tentu saja.."

"terima kasih tuan byun.. "

Rekaman channie di putar oleh 3600's Show. Dan tayangan interview ini mendapat rating penonton tertinggi di korea selatan dan di berbagai negara lainnya. Akibatnya banyak dari orang asing yang menyumbangkan ke Komunitas sosial yang didirikan baekhyun untuk membantu anak-anak seperti channie. Banyak dari mereka yang terharu dan berempati. Hingga sebulan kemudian kisah baekhyundan channie menjadi trending topic hampir di seluruh asia dan eropa. Mereka ramai dibicarakan di medsos dan televisi.

Tbc

Ceritanya masih lanjut kok. Hehehe


	13. toy 13

Pekerjaan yang paling berat bukanlah mengangkat berkilo-kilo baja, tapi pekerjaan yang sangat berat adalah menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar. ~ Baek's Quotes 11

Author pov

Hongkong, Januari 2017

"Hoy Albino! Kau melihat acara 3600's show yang tayang seminggu yang lalu tidak? " tanya seoarang namja berkulit tan pada rekan kerjanya.

"tidak. Memang kenapa Kai-ah? " tanya si namja albino itu bingung.

"astaga sehun... " Kai mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi youtube menunjukkan sesuatu kepada sehun.

Byuurrrrrrrr

Sehun menyemprotkan air minumnya karena terkejut melihat tayangan yang diputar oleh kai.

"bu..bukankah itu Chanyeol? Ke..kenapa ditayangan itu mereka bilang chanyeol sudah mati?"

"itulah.. Mereka tidak menyebutkan chanyeol, tapi mereka menyebutnya Channie.. Channie... "

Sehun yang teringat, memandang kai dan kemudian mereka berlari menuju ke lantai paling atas gedung.

Ting

Mereka keluar lift dengan tergesa-gesa dan menuju ruangan bertuliskan director room.

Brak

Terlihat namja tinggi, bermata bulat dan bertelinga lebar dengan jas kerjanya yang rapi menatap horror kedua namja berbeda kulit tersebut yang masuk seenaknya.

"YAK!!! KALIAN MAU MATI!! "

"hosh...hosh..hosh..c...can..chanyeol.. Apa kau sudah melihatnya? " tanya sehun ngos-ngosan

"Melihat apa?!" tanya chanyeol sedikit membentak

"ini... Kau lihat saja sendiri. " ucap kai sambil menyerahkan ponselnya yang masih menayangkan acara tadi pada chanyeol.

"ck.. Untuk apa kau menyuruhku menonton acara talk show seperti ini huh? "

"sudahlah jangan banyak bicara! Lihat saja! " ucap sehun geram

Ya begitulah kai dan sehun, meskipun chanyeol atasan mereka, mereka tidak pernah berbicara formal ketika hanya bertiga, karena mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

Chanyeol dengan agak malas menonton acara tersebut. Namun mendadak serius ketika acara tersebut sudah berlangsung beberapa menit, matanya membola, dan tangannya mencengkeram kuat ponsel kai, air matanya perlahan menetes.

"Park Yoo Chan... Dongsaengku sudah meninggal? "

"kai.. Siapkan tiket menuju seoul secepatnya! "

Busan , Korea Selatan

Tok tok tok

"tunggu sebentar. "

Cklek

"Baekhyun? "

"momma zy... "

Baekhyun pov

Sudah 4 tahun sejak kematian channie, aku terakhir bertemu momma zy saat pemakaman. Karena keaadaanku yang tidak memungkinkan menyebabkan aku harus pergi ke Amerika dan setelah kembali aku selalu menyibukkan diri.

"bagaimana kabar momma zy? "

"aku baik baek. Bagaimana denganmu? Terakhir aku dengar dari kyungsoo kau kambuh. "

"ne momma zy. Tapi sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. "

Hening

"aku melihat interviewmu seminggu yang lalu. Kau... Sekarang menjadi seorang yang hebat. " ucap momma zy tersenyum.

"ah... Itu.. " aku bingung harus berkata apa. Aku melihat mata momma zy berkaca-kaca. Aku tahu perasaannya, dia seorang ibu tentu saja sangat menyakitkan melihat kematian anaknya.

"ikut aku baek.. " ucap momma zy mengajakku ke sebuah kamar minimalis,

"ini kamar channie.. "

Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Momma zy mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa dari lemari pakaian channie. Bahkan pakaian channie masih tertata rapi di dalam lemari. Aku mengambil kemeja kuning miliknya, aku ingat dia memakai kemeja ini saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

"kemarilah.. Duduklah di sebelahku. "

Perintah momma zy sambil menepuk ranjang agar aku duduk di sisinya. Aku pun mendudukkan diri si sisi kanan momma zy. Momma zy membuka buku sketsa yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari. Mataku membola saat melihat lukisan pointilis yang mirip dengan wajahku.

"ini memang kau baek.. "

"a..apa? "

"channie yang melukisnya.. Indah bukan?"

Aku kagum melihat goresan seninya. Benar-benar indah.

"ini juga kau bukan? Kau sangat manis saat tersenyum lebar seperti ini. "

Sreett

Aku melihat selembar kertas jatuh saat momma zy membuka lembaran lain. Aku mengambilnya dan ternyata sebuah foto. Foto tersebut seperti foto keluarga, seorang namja dewasa, seorang yeoja dewasa, dan dua anak laki-laki kembar?

"momma.. Foto siapa ini? "

Aku melihat momma zy nampak terkejut. Aku melihat perubahan ekspresi momma zy.. Apa aku salah bicara?

"momma baik-baik saja? " aku menepuk bahunya pelan.

"a..aku.. "

"momma cerita kepadaku tidak apa-apa. "

Hening

"sebenarnya Channie bukan anakku..

Flashback

"pengacara park!! Anda tidak bisa mengklaim bahwa putrakulah yang menyebabkan kematian anaknya. Putraku memang tidak normal tapi putraku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sekeji itu. Memang anda di bayar berapa hingga mau menutupi kebejatan tuanmu itu?! "

"sudah jelas putramu tidak normal tuan kim, tapi kau membiarkannya bebas. Apa kau tidak tahu seorang anak autis bisa sangat berbahaya? "

"JAGA BICARAMU TUAN PARK YUNHO!! KAU TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA MENGHINA PUTRAKU!! KAU.. "

TOK..TOK.. TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"HARAP SEMUANYA TENANG!! Kami memutuskan saudara Kim Heechan dihukum mati atas kasus pembunuhan berencana! " ucap sang hakim agung.

Suasana persidangan sangat panas karena kasus yang di duga pembunuhan berencana dengan anak tunggal perusahaan terbesar di korea sebagai korban. Park Yunho seorang pengacara terkenal sebagai wakil dari penuntut.

"TIDAK!! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKKAN ITU KEPADA ANAKKU!! " teriak ny. Kim histeris mendengar anaknya mendapat hukuman mati.

"tunggu park yunho-sshi. Saya tidak tahu anda di bayar berapa oleh bajingan itu. Tapi ingat baik-baik.. Aku yakin putraku tidak akan berbuat sekeji itu. Dan aku bersumpah kau akan merasakan seperti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini. Ingat itu Park Yunho!! " ucap tuan Kim selaku orang tua terdakwa.

Park yunho adalah pengacara terkenal yang angkuh dan pandai. Banyak kasus yang di menangkan oleh Park Yunho.

"chagiya... Yeollie dan Channie ingin jalan-jalan, apa kau ada waktu? " tanya Dara pada suaminya Yunho

"em... Aku ada waktu kosong 3 hari. Bagaimana kalau kita ke jeju? "

"jinjja??? Aahhh... Aku mau.. Anak-anak juga pasti senang. Gomawo chagiya.. "

Jeju island

"Channie... Ayo tangkap aku. Weekkk.. " ucap seorang anak kecil sambil berlarian di pantai

"hyung... Kembalikan cangkang kerang Channie.. "

"tidak mau.. Ayo tangkap aku.. Hahaha.. "

Other side

"tunggu pembalasanku park Yunho!! Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. "

"hyung... Hati-hati.. Kembalikan hyung. "

"hahahha.. Tidak mau.. Weekkk... " ucap Yeollie sambil mengejek adiknya. Mereka memang saudara yang sangat akur hanya saja kadang sang kakak bercandanya kelewatan.

Yeollie tanpa sadar sudah berdiri di tengah jalan, ia juga tak menyadari sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"HYUNG AWASSSSS!!! " teriak Channie yang melihat mobil tersebut hendak menabrak hyungnya.

Sreettt

Brak

Uwiw uwiw uwiw uwiw uwiw uwiw

"hisk..hisk.. Channie bertahanlah sayang hisk.. " Dara menangis melihat anaknya bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri. Channie mendorong Yeollie terlebih dahulu sehingga bukannya menabrak yeollie, mobil tadi malah menabrak channie.

Channie segera di bawa ke rumah sakit dan menjalani operasi. Yunho segera menelpon polisi mencari pelaku yang telah menabrak putranya itu.

Cklek

"euisa.. Bagaimana keadaan channie dok..?" tanya dara

"bisa ikut ke ruangan saya sebentar? "

"baik dok. "

"begini nyonya park.. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan bahwa operasi putra anda berhasil. Dan sekitar 5 hari itupun paling cepat dia akan melewati masa kritisnya."

Dara menghela nafas lega.

"tapi... Saya tidak menjamin dia bisa seperti dulu. " lanjut euisa

"ma..maksud euisa? "

"begini.. Ada beberapa saraf di otaknya yang putus dan rusak. Hal ini bisa menyebabkan kecacatan secara fisik maupun mental. Saya tidak menemukan kecacatan fisik jadi kemungkinan besar dia akan mengalami kecacatan mental. "

Dara serasa jantungnya di tusuk. Dia kesulitan bernafas mendengar kenyataan tentang putranya.

Tahun demi tahun berganti, Park Yunho telah menjadi pengusaha sukses dan melepas kariernya sebagai pengacara. Kehidupan keluarga park berubah drastis, tidak hanya dari segi ekonomi, tapi juga keharmonisan keluarganya semakin lama semakin hilang.

Seperti yang dikatakan dokter, channie mengalami keterbelakangan mental setelah kecelakaan waktu itu. Yunho merasa malu ketika mendengar gunjingan dari relasi bisnisnya karena salah satu anaknya autis. Pelaku penabrakan channie telah ditemukan dan ternyata pelakunya adalah Tuan Kim. Ayah dari seorang anak autis waktu itu yang kasusnya melibatkan park yunho sebagai pihak penuntut.

Meskipun Tuan Kim ditangkap polisi, ia sudah cukup puas membalas dendam terhadap park yunho. Apalagi ternyata bahwa Kim Heechan terbukti tidak bersalah. Anak dari penuntut waktu itu bunuh diri dan kebetulah heechan berada di sana hendak menolong namun dia berakhir menjadi terdakwa dan di hukum mati. Yunho menyadari kesalahannya, tp karena keangkuhannya dia tidak juga meminta maaf pada keluarga kim.

Setiap hari yunho selalu marah-marah kepa channie tanpa sebab. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa channie bukanlah anaknya, dia tidak sudi mempunyai anak autis.

Flashback off

"aku adalah seorang maid keluarga park. Aku merasa kasihan dengan channie.. Hingga akhirnya aku membawanya pergi dari rumah itu atas perintah dara. Dia sangat menyayangi channie.. Sebenarnya dia tidak rela memberikan channie padaku. Tapi ia harus melakukkannya demi kebaikan channie.. Dia memintaku untuk membahagiakan channie.. " jelas momma zy

"demi kebahagiaannya?" aku mendengarnya ikut merasakan sakit. Aku tidak tahu ternyata hidup channie memang benar-benar menyakitkan.

"nama aslinya Park Yoo Chan, dia memiliki saudara kembar yang ia panggil hyung bernama Park Chanyeol. "

Tbc


	14. toy 14

Hadiah terkecil yang dapat diberikan oleh seseorang untuk diri sendiri adalah menjadi sebaik-baiknya. ~ Baek's Quotes 12

Seoul, Korea Selatan

"kau sudah melihatnya? "

"hem. "

"bagaimana perasaanmu? "

"apa kau menyesal? "

"haruskah aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas semua yang sudah terjadi? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kau penyebab kekacauan ini. "

"semuanya memang salahku, dara. Aku membuang putraku sendiri. Aku..."

"semua sudah terlambat tuan park. Aku kehilangan putraku karenamu. Putraku menderita karenamu. Sangat pantas jika kau sekarang menyesal, keluarga kita hisk..keluarga kita... Sudah hisk.. Berdosa...hisk... Channie.. Putraku hisk... Sudah tiada.. Hisk.. " Dara terisak setelah menahan semua air matanya yang ingin keluar sejak mendengar kematian anaknya. Ia meluapkan semua kekesalannya terhadap suaminya park yunho.

Yunho sendiri pikirannya kosong, ia masih shock dengan berita kematian putranya yang ia sia-siakan. Menyesal? Tentu saja.. Meskipun dia tidak menangis tapi hatinya ikut sakit.

Brak

Dara dan Yunho menoleh ke arah pintu yang di buka dengan keras. Mereka terkejut melihat putra kesayangan mereka datang dengan tiba-tiba dan penuh amarah di wajahnya. Yunho sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

"apa kau sudah puas? " tanya chanyeol datar kepada yunho namun tidak ada balasan apapun

"APA KAU SUDAH PUAS?? JAWAB AKU TUAN PARK!!! " teriak chanyeol dengan penuh amarah, membuat semua yang mendengarnya meringsut ketakutan. Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke arah appanya yang ia benci. sejak perginya channie beberapa tahun yang lalu membuat hubungan chanyeol dan yuhno tidak harmonis.

"ye..yeollie... K..kau... "

"jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu eomma! Eomma juga tidak ada bedanya dengan appa."

"ye..yeollie kau... "

Chanyeol melenggang pergi ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan eomma dan appanya yang masih dalam mode terkejut sekaligus berduka. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah diliputi amarah. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi saudara kembarnya, ia tahu tentang keadaan channie yang menjadi autis, dan appanya yang memperlakukan adiknya itu dengan buruk, setelah kepergian channie dari mansion mewah keluarga park, chanyeol lebih sering murung dan membenci keluarganya.

Chanyeol memegang alih cabang perusahaan appanya di hongkong. Awalnya chanyeol menolak keputusan appanya itu, namun pada akhirnya ia setuju karena ia berpikir ia tidak akan lagi tinggal di seoul bersama orang tuanya. Dia akan tinggal di hongkong dan bebas disana.

Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik segala sesuatu yang berada di kamarnya.

Brak

Prang

Yunho dan dara yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Mereka tahu jika chanyeol pasti juga sangat terpukul. Mereka mewajari jika chanyeol akan sangat marah.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH" teriak chanyeol frustasi sambil mengoyak-ngoyak rambutnya sendiri. Nafasnya naik turun dan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya yang sudah memerah akibat amarah. Ia merogoh saku dan mengambil sebuah ponsel hendak menelpon seseorang.

"yeobseoyo? "

"sehun-ah.. Pulanglah ke seoul bersama kai.aku akan ke Gangwon. "

Tut

"Jongdae-ah... Apa kau di rumah? "

"ne..ada apa chan? "

"aku akan tinggal di rumahmu. "

Busan, Korea Selatan

Di sebuah rumah minimalis terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang mengemas pakaian dan barang-barang lain ke dalam beberapa koper.

"Baek... Sebenarnya kau akan pergi berapa tahun? "

"3 bulan eomma. Hehe.. "

"terus untuk apa 5 koper itu? Lagipula kau kan di sana cuma PKL baek. "

"hehehe.. Abis baekkie bingung baju mana yang mau baekkie bawa. Akhirnya ya baekkie bawa semua. "

Ny. Byun hanya menggelenkan kepala melihat kelakuan putranya.

"Baekkie... "

"eh Lu? Kau sudah datang.."

"Ya ampun baek... Kau kan hanya pergi ke Gangwon 3 bulan. Kenapa bawaanmu seperti kau pergi 3 tahun??!! " tanya luhan histeris

"ga usah lebay deh lu."

"baiklah.. Tapi siapa yang akan membawa semua koper princess ini? "

"yak!! Aku itu namja. Yang bawa ya... " ucap baekhyun sambil memasang smirk ke arah luhan

" ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Lagi-lagi harus aku yang beramal sholeh. "

"hehehe.. Gomawo... " ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk luhan.

"Lu... Aku rasa itu keretanya. Gomawo lu sudah mengantarku."

"itu sudah kewajiban aku sebagai sahabatmu baek. "

"jangan lupa kau dan kyungsoo nanti menyusulku ke sana."

"tenang saja baek. Kami akan mengambil cuti kok. Sekarang sana pergi!! "

"yak!! Kau mengusirku? "

Luhan hanya terkekeh. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kereta melambaikan tangan kepada luhan.

Luhan dan kyungsoo sudah bekerja. Kyungsoo sebagai fotografer perusahaan majalah cabang busan, sedangkan luhan bekerja di bidang forensik. Baekhyun memang belum lulus, karena ia harus putus beberapa tahun untuk pengobatan penyakitnya.

Peternakan daegwallyeong samyang. Pyongchanggun, gangwon.

"Wooaahh daebak... Ini indah sekali."

Baekhyun tercengang melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"apa dokter Byun suka? " tanya xiumin pemilik peternakan.

"a..ah.. Jangan panggil aku begitu xiumin-sshi.. Aku belum menjadi dokter. Aku masih PKL.. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun. "

"haha.. Baiklah.. Apa kau suka dengan pemandanganya Baekhyun-sshi? "

"ne.. Indah sekali.. Ohh.. Lihatlah domba-domba itu lucu sekali.. " ucap baekhyun kemudian berlarian menuju ke kawanan domba. Xiumin dan beberapa peternak yang lain tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-sshi... Tugas pertamamu adalah memeriksa kesehatan baby-baby domba terlebih dahulu, setelah itu periksa juga kesehatan domba-domba yang bunting, dan terakhir periksa kesehatan domba-domba lainnya. Kau mengerti? " jelas xiumin

"ne.. Aku mengerti. " jawab baekhyun tegas.

"oh iya.. Kris-ge kemarilah.. " panggil xiumib kepada seseorang

"ada apa ge? " ucap seorang namja tinggi, yang hemm.. Tampan..

'heol...di tempat seperti ini ada juga namja tampan. ' batin baekhyun

"ah... Ini baekhyun.. Baekhyun ini kris dokter hewan di kawasan ini. " ucap xiumin memperkenalkan masing-masing.

"annyeong.. Baekhyun imnida. " ucap baekhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badan.

"annyeong.. Kris imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu baekhyun."

"senang berkenalan denganmu juga kris-sshi. "

"tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja kris. "

"ah ne.. Senang berkenalan denganmu kris. "

"baekhyun.. Kris akan membantumu menjalankan tugas-tugasmu. Jika ada yang tidak mengerti kau bisa bertanya kepadanya. " ucap xiumin.

"ne hyung. "

Sekarang tinggallah baekhyun bersama kris di tengah padang rumput sedang mengecek kesehatan domba.

Baekhyun sesekali mengusap peluhnya karena percayalah sekarang musim panas dan ia harus mengecek kesehatan para domba di tengah padang rumput.

"haaaahhh... Panasnya.. " ucap baekhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah bajunya karena kepanasan.

"ini. " ucap kris sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng dingin.

"gomawo kris. "

"hem."

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di bawah pohon untuk berteduh sekaligus istirahat sejenak.

"baek.. Kau dari busan? " tanya kris

"ne..apa hyung asli sini? " tanya baekhyun kembali

"tidak. Aku dari china.. "

"wooaaaahhh... China.. Tapi kenapa hyung kerja disini? "

"ingin saja. Lagi pula peternakan ini kan milik xiumin sepupuku."

"xiumin hyung sepupu kris? "

"hem. "

Hening

"KYA!!! KENAPA DOMBANYA KE TENGAH JALAN??!! " teriak baekhyun saat menyadari salah satu dombanya pergi ke tengah jalan. Baekhyun segera berlari karena sebuah mobil sport sedang melaju kencang.

"BAEKHYUN!!" teriak kris dan segera berlari mengejar baekhyun.

Srrreeeeetttt

Bruk

Ckkkiiiitttttttt

Baekhyun jatuh ke pelukan kris karena sebelum mobil itu akan menabrak baekhyun beruntunglah kris sudah menarik baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"hah hah hah hah" nafas keduanya ngos-ngosan. Kris yang menyadari baekhyun belum juga bangkit dari tubuhnya, ia segera berdiri dan membantu baekhyun berdiri pula.

Mobil yang tadi hendak menabrak baekhyun berhenti namun pemiliknya belum keluar dari mobil.

Kris yang geram, berjalan menuju mobil tersebut dan mengetuk jendela pengemudi.

"tuan.. Saya tahu jalanan ini sepi. Tapi biasakah anda lebih berhati-hati? "

"Mianhada."

"ada apa tuan? Kenapa anda gemetar? Tenang saja anda tidak jadi menabrak seseorang.. "

"apa.. Dia baik-baik saja? "

"ne. "

Orang itu pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan jas dokternya mendongak karena merasakan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Seketika matanya membola dan jantungnya serasa akan copot melihat seseorang dihadapannya begitu dekat. Ia seakan berhenti bernafas, ia perlahan memundurkan langkahnya sambil tetap memasang wajah panik.

"kau baik-baik saja? " tanya seseorang itu.

"C...can..Channie...? "

Tbc


End file.
